Trog Tale
by Glowworm666
Summary: I've redone this story, so I hope you like the changes! Dash Parr is a nobody until he gets rich and famous for killing the kids of an infamous Trog. But, now his little white lie is getting him into tons of trouble! COMPLETE!
1. Cast

**Glowworm666: **Hello again! This is Glowworm666, or just Glowworm, here, saying that I'm writing yet another parody (I'm not so hot at doing original stories, so NO FLAMING!!). Anyway, this is a _Shark Tale_ parody, thought up by Wormtail96, a fellow fanfic author. So please enjoy and remember, I'll hunt you down and tar-and-feather you if you flame!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Shark Tale _or any of the cartoon characters that appear in this tale. I also do not own Stitch and Angel's kids, they belong to Wormtail96. I do, however, own myself and Hero, Hal, Sarina, Buster, Maggie, Artie, Mokeyboy, Effie, Bandanna, Sparky, Darro, Mitsubi, and their kids.

* * *

**Toon Tale**

**Cast**

**Oscar**……………Dash (The Incredibles)

**Don Lino**………..Leroy (Leroy & Stitch)

**Angie**……………Yin (Yin Yang Yo!)

**Lenny**……………Stitch Jr. (Wormtail96's OC)

**Lola**………………Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy)

**Sykes**…………….Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown)

**Ernie**……………..Yang (Yin Yang Yo!)

**Bernie**……………Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!)

**Frankie**…………..Leroy's kids (Wormtail96's OCs)

**Luca**……………...Evil Stitch and Evil Lilo (Wormtail's OCs)

**Don Frieberg**...Rueban (Lilo & Stitch)

**Katie Current……**Juniper Lee (The Life & Times of Juniper Lee)

**Crazy Joe………..**Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!)

**The Shorties…….**Lock, Shock, & Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas)

**Extras………….**Me!!, Hero, Hal, Sparky, Darro, Mitsubi, Spite, Malice (OCs), Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom), Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long), Sora,Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Namine (Kingdom Hearts), etc.

* * *

**Glowworm666:** There's the cast! Hope you like it, Wormtail96! 

**Dash:** Alright! I'm a main character! Whoo-Hoo!

**GW:** Don't have a conniption, Dash.

**Dash:** Read & Review


	2. Meet Stitch Jr & Dash

**Glowworm666: **Here's the first chapter of _Toon Tale_! Oh, and JusSonic, I decided to change the characters so they can fit into the story better. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **See last chapter.

* * *

**Meet Stitch Jr. & Dash**

The story begins with a short preteen boy being lifted into the air by balloons. He has a curly hairstyle and wears a blue sweater, white pants, a black belt, black shoes, and a retainer. "Wheee!" he cried in a high-pitched voice as he lands on a half-moon. The boy's name is Jimmy and he lets go of the balloons and watches them pop, revealing the words presents . Jimmy released a net. The net soared down towards Earth and caught a Wingull in an abandoned part of ToonCity, a hi-tech city where cartoon characters lived.

The Pokemon struggled to get out of the net, but it was no use. It heard footsteps coming closer. It turned its head slowly to see what it was. There, two inches from its face, was a Trog. He had Stitch's physical structure and had blue groomed outer fur and his inner-fur was a lighter blue. He was wearing an orange bandanna around his neck with a crudely drawn picture of monster teeth on it. He was wearing a grey and black jumpsuit.

"Hi, I'm Stitch Jr.! Wanna be my friend?" he asked with a friendly smile.

The Wingull merely fainted, thinking it was his doom.

"Oh, I'm sorry, little birdie. Did I scare you? Sorry!" He gently picked the bird up. "Wake up, birdie. It's okay, I'm not gonna eat you. I'll get you out of that net in a jiffy." The Wingull woke up and saw that the Trog wasn't mean…but, nice, even friendly! The Trog used his teeth to cut open the net.

"Hey, Junior!" a voice called.

"Junior, where are you?" another voice called.

"C-coming, you guys!" Stitch Jr. stammered nervously.

"Well, hurry up, you twerp!" came a female voice.

"Daddy's waiting for us!" came another female voice

"There ya' go, little buddy! Fly before it's too late!" Stitch Jr. said to the Pokemon. "Go ahead! Be free!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" said a voice.

Stitch Jr. turned around to see seven Trogs.

The first one had Leroy's physical structure. He has neon red colored outer-fur and a dark plum under belly. He had an angular look to it, though he wasn't as muscular and not nearly as big as his father. He is wearing an emerald and silver colored jumpsuit with a red cape and a Fez hat. He was Hannibal, the oldest of Leroy's kids.

The second trog had Leroy's physical structure. He had jet black outer fur and crimson under belly. He was muscular in the chest and arms and almost as big as his father. He was wearing an electric indigo and scarlet jumpsuit. He was Inferno, the second born son of Leroy.

The third Trog had the physical structure of Leroy. He has neon yellow outer fur and a charcoal colored under belly. He wasn't chubby or muscular. He was wearing a sapphire and pine green jumpsuit. He was Cyrus, the third child born of Leroy.

The fourth Trog had Devil's physical structure. She had Persian blue outer fur and a Persian green under belly. Her lower abdomen was plump while her upper abdomen was more slimmer. She has a long tail with a diamond tip. She was wearing a light green and dark blue jumpsuit. She was Liko, Leroy's fourth child.

The fifth one had Devil's physical structure. She had Persian green outer fur and Persian blue inner fur. She looked like the other female only her tail had a square tip. She was wearing a light blue and dark green jumpsuit. She was Lika, the fifth oldest of Leroy's seven children.

The sixth Trog had Leroy's physical structure. He had slimy, tatty, and ungroomed outer fur and a lime underbelly. He is chubby, but with a feral structure. He had a gawky looking face and was wearing a khaki and beige jumpsuit and a fez hat. He was Herman, Leroy's sixth oldest child.

The last one had Leroy's physical structure. He had dark red groomed outer fur and a light red underbelly. Is was a plump Trog and was wearing a purple bandanna around his neck with a crudely drawn picture of a big monstrous eye on it. He was wearing a yellow and navy blue jumpsuit. He was Leroy Jr., Leroy's youngest son. Together, they were all Stitch Jr.'s cousins.

"Don't scare me like that! You could've given me a heart attack!" Stitch Jr. said.

The seven Trogs looked at their cousin with dry faces. "Junior," Lika and Liko said simultaneously.

"What are you doing?" Herman finished.

"Umm…" Stitch Jr. looked around, then spotted some flowers and picked them. "Picking you flowers." Stitch Jr. offered them to the group.

Inferno swapped them out of his hand and growled.

"Ow!" Junior whined while rubbing his hand. "My mommy said it's not okay to hit!"

"Your 'mommy', along with your father and your seven older siblings are dead," Hannibal stated cruelly while Inferno chuckled evilly. "So, you're in our care now."

The seven siblings started to walk away with Stitch Jr. lagging behind. Herman started to hum the Jaws theme.

"Stop that! I hate that tune!" Stitch Jr. cried.

"But, it's our theme music, so live with it!" Leroy Jr. said.

* * *

As soon as the eight Trogs walked away from the city, the jumbotron in the centre of the city switched back on and the beaming face of Juniper Lee, the Te Xuan Ze and local newswoman, appeared on the screen.

"Good morning, ToonCitizens!" she said in a happy voice. "I'm Juniper Lee, keeping with the times of the recent news. We've received word that the Trogs are gone. I repeat, the Trogs have left the building!"

Almost like magic, the town became a bustling city again, with toons opening their stores, ready for a new day. Bob Marley's song _Three Little Birds_ could be heard in the background.

Back at the jumbotron, June was finishing her report. "According to the latest danger poll, the danger of Trogs is at an all-time high. Join us tonight for an in-depth report. How long must are beautiful city live in fear of these Trogs? Is there no hero among us? Who can save us from this injustice?"

* * *

In another part of town, a young boy can be seen. He has blondish-brown hair and blue eyes and is wearing a grey sweatshirt with blue jeans and white sneakers (**similar to what he wore in **_Railaddin_). He was wearing a heavy medallion, a black cape, black sunglasses, and pieces of jewelry, enjoying the high-life of a fancy penthouse.

"Hey, I'm Dash Parr. You may think you know everything, but you have NO idea," he boasted. "Welcome to my crib! The simple, good life. Check it out, I've got my sixty-inch plasma screen TV with 6-speaker surround sound, CD, DVD, Wii hook-up and an 8-track player for days when I'm feeling…" here he makes beat-box noises, "old school! 'Cuz even a super cool mac-daddy guy like me needs all the basic necessities!"

"Yeah, like money!" came a high-pitched voice.

Dash turned around to see three kids walking towards him. One was dressed up like a devil, the other like a witch, and the other like a skeleton.

"Hey, Lock, Shock, and Barrel! Wassup? Where's my sister and my crew?" Dash said to his pals.

"There coming," Lock replied. It turned out that Dash was standing behind a billboard advertising penthouses. The three mischievious pranksters laughed at the title, _If you were rich…you'd be home right now!_

"Hey!" Dash shouted. "Why are you guys always messing with my fantasies?"

"Because you're so broke, you're baloney don't even have a first name!" Barrel joked.

"Hah, ha! Very funny!" came a sarcastic voice.

Dash turned to see his sister, Violet, and her pals. Violet had long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink top, white capris, a yellow headband, and white sneakers. With her were his four friends.

The first kid was a strange creature. She had short silver hair, amber eyes, pointed ears, and sharp fangs. She was wearing a pink, salmon, blue, and brown dress, blue sandals, and a silver bracelet. She was Glowworm666, one of Violet's good friends.

The second kid had short red hair with her hair in two pom-poms and green eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless T-shirt, a green skort, and black boots. She was Anita, one of Dash's friends.

The third kid was a young boy with a square head and brown hair. He was wearing a red shirt with white sleeves, green pants, and black sneakers. He also had a green backpack. He was Mac, another one of Dash's friends.

The last figure wasn't even human! He was merely a blue blob. He was Bloo, Mac's imaginary friend and another one of Dash's pals.

"Hey, sis, you guys. What's up?"

"Nothing," Anita shrugged, "Carl wants to say something to ya'."

"Hi, Dash!" came an enthusiastic voice behind Violet.

Dash looked around his sis to see a cockroach with neon green eyes, and, crooked antennae. He was wearing a purple cape around his neck with a skull clasp. He was Crazy Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, the local town loon.

"Hey, Dash!" Carl called to Dash. "I need to talk to you!"

"I'll be right with you!" Dash called, then he handed his jewelry, glasses, cape, and medallion to the three pranksters. "Happy Halloween!" Dash said.

"Thanks, Dash! You're so cool!" Shock giggled as she showed off her bling-bling.

"Yo!" Lock said, wearing the sunglasses and cape.

Dash placed the medallion on Barrel, but it was too heavy for him and he fell over, making the other kids laugh at him.

Dash ran up to Carl and said, "Hey, Carl! What's up?"

"Now that you live in that sweet penthouse, can I be your evil financial advisor?" Carl asked.

"Uh, sorry, Carl, that's a billboard, not a real penthouse," Mac said to the cockroach politely as he and the others joined him. "Idiot," Bloo murmured, then Mac hit him. Thankfully, Carl didn't hear him.

Carl looked at Dash quizzically and asked, "You live in a billboard?"

"No, Carl. He means-" Dash started to explain, but was cut-off by Carl's crazy laughter.

"And they call ME nuts!" Carl laughed. He opened up an umbrella and started drifting off Mary Poppins style.

Dash and his friends laughed. Carl might've been nuts, but he was always good for a laugh.

"Yo, Dash! Look who came for a visit!" Lock said after he and the others spray painted the billboard.

Dash gasped while the others gawked. There was graffiti all over the billboard! There was a picture of a fierce looking Trog busting through the board with teeth and claws bared out ready to strike Dash. Dash frowned. The Pranksters were always teasing him, always spray painting things, and ALWAYS getting into trouble.

"No," he said starting to wipe some of the graffiti off, "don't do that!"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Glowworm666 said.

"Shouldn't you as well?" Shock retorted.

"Right back at us, huh?" Violet looked at Shock. "Well, we all have jobs at the car wash, which we'll all be late too if we don't _hurry up_!" Violet looked at Dash, who was still washing the graffiti off until he looked at the glares from his sister and GW. "Alright, let's go," he mumbled. "You three stay out of trouble, ya' hear?"

Bloo just winked at them and hurried off with his friends.

"Oh, and clean that stuff up!" Anita added.

"Whatever!" the three kids laughed as they began to clean the billboard.

"See ya', Dash!" Crazy Carl laughed as he continued to drift away on the umbrella. Dash smiled as he and his pals went off to work.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **And there you have it! Next chapter is going to be about Dash and his pals' job at the car wash!

**Dash: **What about my life of luxury?!

**Violet: **Hold your horses, dork! It's coming up soon.

**Mac & Bloo: **Read & Review!


	3. Working at the Dragon Wash

**Glowworm: **Here's chapter 3, Working at the Dragon Wash!

**Violet: **DRAGON WASH!!!?? What happened to the car wash?

**Mac (to readers): **It's her first time working here, so we told her that it was a car wash so she wouldn't flip out.

**Violet:** Well, I'm flipping out now!

**GW: **Don't panic, Vi! They're not dangerous. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters for the obvious.

* * *

**Working at the Dragon Wash**

As the gang came up to their work, music started to play. They came up to what a normal car wash would look like…except there were dragons instead of cars! Violet, being this her first time working here, freaked out, literally.

"DRAGONS!!?" she yelled. "You told me this would be simple, Dash!"

"It is simple," Dash said, 'when you get the hang of it." He laughed and walked towards the wash.

"Sorry, Vi," GW said, "we didn't want you to freak out if we told you we were really cleaning dragons. Let's go!" The others just shrugged and followed Dash and Glowworm666. Violet sighed, followed her friends, and mumbled, "This is going to be a LONG day." As they walked to the Wash, dragons of all kinds could be seen getting themselves washed. The song _Car  
Wash_ was playing in the background.

"What's up, everybody?" Dash said, greeting a few workers. Mac and Bloo hi-fived some of the KND operatives before Nigel Uno cried, "Kids Next Door, battle stations!" and the operatives jumped onto a dragons back and started to blast off junk with their 2x4 technology while a few did the underbelly.

The gang greeted some toons who were washing the dragons. A green alien named Zim muttered, "Stupid supers, humans and imaginary friend," before he was hit on the head by GIR.

A kid named Loud was up on a rafter controlling buttons that would control washing stuff.

"Yo, Loud!" Dash called to his buddy, "When's lunch time?"

"BUT, YOU JUST GOT HERE!!!" Loud exclaimed, shocked.

"Exactly our point," Anita laughed as they walked off. They then saw a kid with an abnormally large nose. He was wearing a red hat, a white and blue shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. He was Billy and he was putting a breathe freshener shaped like a key on the dragon's tooth.

"Hey, Billy! How ya' doin'?" Glowworm asked the brainless child.

"Pretty good, GW!" Billy waved happily, then he stared off into deep space, picking his nose. Anita and Violet raised their noses in disgust, with GW saying, "I will never understand how Grim can stand that boy."

"Ditto," the two other girls said, walking away with Dash.

They then passed the Waxing section, only for Dash to stop and flirt with Lilo, Goo, and Mitsuki, who were waxing the dragons.

"Looking good, ladies," Dash commented.

"Hey, Dash," they all said. Then, Mitsuki came to Dash and said, "Is your sis okay?" Dash looked to see his sis freaking out with GW and Anita comforting her. Dash and Bloo rolled their eyes and said, "Yeah. She's okay. Just hormones making her act like this. Anyway, keep up the good work, ladies!" And he and his friends walked away.

When he reached to the place where you punched in your times, Dash saw that he and his friends' cards were already punched in.

"Already punched in?" GW asked, just as confused as her friends were, then Dash smiled and chuckled, "Yin."

* * *

The scene switches to a pink rabbit sitting at a desk, talking on the phone. She had green eyes and a purple bow. She was wearing a white kung-fu outfit with a black sash. She was Yin, Dash's best friend and a receptionist at the Dragon Wash.

"Good morning," she greeted, putting her call on hold to talk to a customer. "May I help you?"

The customer was a green dragon with red plumage on his back and chin and yellow eyes. He was Dojo Kanojo Cho, or just Dojo.

"Yeah, um, one wash and mouth cleaning, please," Dojo ordered.

"Do you want a wax as well?" she asked.

"Please," Dojo said.

"Would you also like a toenail clipping? We're having a special."

"Eh, why not? Those kids are always wearing me down. It'll be nice to be refreshed…then, having Cheese Ball get sick on me!" Dojo said, flying to the wash. Yin giggled, then went back to the phone.

"Spicer's Dragon Wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price…" She drifted off to see that she had doodled a heart that read D.P & Y.R 4Ever. "Oh, my gosh," she finished. She had always harbored a crush for Dash that he seemed oblivious to. His friends knew it, however, and they were always trying to push her to make a move.

"Hey, Yin!" Dash called from her door. He looked like he was holding something.

"Oh, my gosh!" Yin exclaimed, covering her doodle. "Hey, Dash, you guys! How ya' doin'?" she asked, holding the mouthpiece.

"Okay. Thanks for covering for me," Dash replied, grabbing the phone and speaking into it, "I'm sorry, dude, but you gotta hold for a sec. Yin's got to get her freak on!" He put the phone on hold and grabbed Yin as they started to dance. "C'mon, Yin! Dance with me, mamma!"

"Dash," Yin scolded.

"Bring it down, GW!" Glowworm shouted randomly and started to beat-box. Everybody stared at her like she was demented or something. Yin coughed and told Dash, "Dash, you're going to get me fired!" she exclaimed as she sat back down.

"Please, you?" Bloo said incredulously, getting a bonk on the head from Mac.

"He's right, Yin. It can't happen, 'cause then I would have NO reason to come to this place," Dash said, sitting on the desk.

"Really?" Yin asked. "Yeah, really?" Violet muttered to GW, who giggled.

"Yeah, you're like my best friend," Dash said, walking off. Yin grabbed a pencil and pretended to stick it in her side, getting smirks from her pals.

"Oh, Yin!" Dash asked Yin, who straightened up. He and his friends had goggles on their heads. "Check this out, this is the best idea EVER!"

"Yeah! Me and Dash came up with it last night! We'll be up to our eyeballs in cash!" Bloo added.

"Oh, this ought to be good," Anita muttered as she and Mac rolled their eyes.

"Bottled air," the two friends said simultaneously. Anita and Mac slapped their foreheads while GW and Violet were trying to contain their laughter.

"Oh, God," Yin said.

"I'm serious, Yin! All I need now is an advance from that simpering Mama's boy and I'll be outta this place, like…whoosh!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Dash, instead of getting in Spicer's face, like you always do," Violet started, "how about you do something you're good at, like you're JOB! Which, for some odd reason, you still have! Let's go, Shorty!" Violet and GW started pushing the gang out the door.

"Oh, wait! Almost forgot!" Dash said, then he gave the parcel to Yin. "Got your favorite."

"Aww, you shouldn't have! Krispy Kreme?" Yin said, taking the bag.

"Yep. See ya', Yin!" Dash said, while the others said 'see ya'.

"Oh, and you're still on hold!" Anita called.

"Oh, my God!" Yin shouted, grabbing the phone and ranting, "I'm SO sorry!" She hears Dash and Bloo laughing righteously in the background and shakes her head, smiling. She listens to the voice on the other end and says, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Spicer's not in at the moment. He's at a meeting, won't be back until later."

Little did she know that her boss was having a meeting with the most feared Trog in ToonCity.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **And that is Dash's life at the Dragon Wash. Feeling better, Vi?

**Violet: **Yeah, I'm okay.

**Dash: **_Big baby._

**Violet: **I heard that! (Starts to chase Dash while everyone stares).

**GW: **… Next chapter is where we meet Leroy and Spicer!

**Yin: **R&R!


	4. The Trogfather

**GW: **And we're back! This chapter introduces Jack and Leroy. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for some OCs that appear.

* * *

**The Trogfather**

The scene switches to a creepy-looking castle (Think Disney Castle only darker and more evil). Inside, a Trog is feeding his Shadow Heartless. He had Stitch's physical structure only he had frilly ears, crooked antennae, and yellow teeth. He had dark red fur and a lighter red underbelly. He was wearing a black jumpsuit in the style, a dark purple cloak, and a cane with a metallic dragon with ruby eyes and a hidden wand inside it. He was Leroy, the most feared Trog in ToonCity.

"Would my little pets want some food?" he spoke to the Heartless. "Ya' see, Spicer, it's a cartoon-eat-cartoon world," the trog dropped a piece of meat in the cage, "You either get taken or you take." The Heatless start ripping the meat apart. The Trog turns to a teenage boy with messy red hair, pale skin, and red eyes. He was wearing a red shirt, black pants, a black trench coat, black fingerless gloves, black and gold boots, and yellow goggles. This was Jack Spicer, the owner of the Dragon Wash and Evil Boy Genius or so he says. He seems very nervous and is breathing hard.

"Beautiful words that have never been spoken before, Don Leroy," Jack stated nervously. "So, we're done, finished, can I leave now?"

"Now, listen, Spicer," Leroy said, ignoring Jack's impatience, "you and me have been working together for a long time-"

"Please, it hasn't been two years," Jack interrupted the Trog.

"Now, you know-" Leroy started again, but Jack was still talking.

"I mean, you are SO much better than Wuya--"

"I'm not finished!" Leroy said, starting to get annoyed. "Now, you know, I've lived my life for my kids and after Stitch and his family died, I took in my little nephew. I protect them-"

"He's the best, am I right?" Jack interrupted again, turning to two people who looked like Lilo and Stitch only this Stitch was a darker blue and this Lilo was fatter and was wearing a blue muumuu. They were Evil Lilo and Evil Stitch, Stitch and Lilo's Anti-Toons. Lilo were sitting in a chair with Stitch on her lap, looking bored.

"Spicer?" Leroy asked Jack, who was still ranting. "Hey, Mama's boy!" Jack turned to look at Leroy.

"Now, it's impor-"

"Sorry, dude," Jack once again, interrupted.

"Yeah, its okay," Leroy sighed, then continued, "It's important that they are prepared for the day they will run the city. Well," he added proudly, "today's the day!" He sighed when the eerie music on the old-fashioned record player was not playing like it should. "Evil Lilo and Stitch," he said to his lackeys.

"You got it, boss," Evil Lilo said, but when she tried fixing it, the music switched to _I Like Big Butts_.

Singer: **I like big butts and I cannot lie**

**You other brothers-**

Jack and Leroy looked at the two Anti-Toons with shocked looks on their faces. "Big butts, boss," Evil Stitch chuckled after they got the situation under control.

Leroy shook his head and muttered, "I'm surrounded by idiots." He turned to Jack and started, "Look, what I'm saying is, from now on, you work for my kids and Stitch Jr." He then notices Spicer snickering. "What the hell is so funny?"

"It's just; I understand why I can work for your kids, but Stitch Jr.?"

"Well, it takes more than brawn to run the city. Now, Stitch Jr.… he's got brains. That's something special."

"Oh, he's special alright," Jack said, not exactly thinking about the consequences.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leroy growled, getting his cane ready.

"Oh, nothing, it's just-"

"Hey, I bring you here, look you in the eye, tell ya' what's what, and _what_?"

Jack looked confused, then said, "What?"

"What, what?"

"What, what nothing! You said what first!"

"I didn't say what first! I asked you what!"

"No, no, see, you said what, then I said what, what."

"I said what, what like what, what!"

Jack paused a sec to think, then he said, "You said what first."

"Now, you're making fun of me!?" Leroy asked, unsheathing his wand.

"No, please don't hurt me! I'm frail and I bruise easily!" Jack started pleading when the sounds of Leroy's kids coming back.

"Sorry we're late, Dad," Leroy Jr. said as they walked into the office.

"Stitch Jr. made a mistake."

"He was born!" Liko and Lika said cruelly as the seven Trogs laughed.

"Ha-ha, you're so hilarious. _Go play in traffic_," Stitch Jr. muttered the last part as he sat on a stool.

"Look," Jack whispered, "all I'm saying is, Stitch Jr. isn't a killing machine."

"He's my brother's youngest son! Of course he's a killer! Take a look!" Leroy said, but when they looked at Stitch Jr. he was swishing back and forth on the stool. Jack looked at Leroy with an I-Told-You-So look, making him angry.

"That's it! That's _it!_ You're out of here!" Leroy yelled. Jack was so shocked that his heli-pack activated, his face turned bright red, and, for some creepy reason, his voice became squeakier.

"Out!? What do you mean I'm out!?" he squeaked as he started floating off his chair.

"YOU'RE FIRED!!" Leroy shouted angrily as he punched Jack. The boy landed on a picture that looked like a certain evil witch with black horns on her head and green skin.

"You can't fire me! I'm Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!" he shrieked.

"Watch me. And, by the way, you're going to start paying me protection!"

"For what!?"

"So nothing happens to that dump you call a Dragon Wash!" the Trog said darkly.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **There's my fourth chapter. Sorry if it's short. The next one will be longer!

**Leroy: **Hurry up or your dragon is toast! (holds Sparky up)

**GW: **That's not my dragon...

**Hero: **Sparky!? (Wields Keyblade and starts to beat up Leroy)

**Jack: **Since Leroy is getting his, I'll say it. Read & Review!


	5. Dash's Troubles

**GW: **Here's a longer chapter than the last one. Enjoy!

**Bloo: **How come you're making you're A/N shorter?

**GW: **…Dunno know. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Stating the obvious

* * *

**Dash's Troubles**

Meanwhile, back at the Wash, Dash and his pals were doing their jobs: scrubbing the tongues of dragons! Dash was not pleased.

"Welcome to Dash's crib," he moaned, "124 inches of slime infested tongue. Kanker soars, giant-sized cavities, and dinner left-overs for when I'm feeling a little," here he weak beat boxes weakly, "old school."

"Oh, come on, Parr," came the voice of a 15 year old well-built teenaged boy with spiky brown hair and was holding a Keyblade. He was Sora, the Keyblade wielder, or at the moment, a tongue scrubber, cleaning the dragon's mouth with his weapon. "It could be worse."

"Yeah. I could have this job AND look like you!" Dash, Bloo, and Anita laughed while Mac, Violet, and Glowworm sighed. "Who's behind me, who's behind me?" Dash asked while holding out his hand. A girl with red hair and a green jacket named Frankie slapped his hand. Suddenly, the mouth started to shake.

"Indigestion," GW whispered to her friends. Dash grew wide-eyed and screamed, "She's gonna blow! Everybody evacuate!"

People started to run for cover. Just when Dash and his friends were heading out, Frankie grabbed hold of Dash and said, "Look! Billy's still in there!" It was true! Billy was scrubbing the tongue without realizing what was happening.

"I knew him well. Oh, well!" Bloo said, starting to walk away when he noticed Dash yelling, "I'll saaaaave yoooooooouuu!!" in a slow-motion voice while he used his super-speed to grab Billy. He held on to the uvula for dear life… only to realize that a small spit of slime shoot out and hit him directly in the face!

People, who were gathering back, laughed at Dash's misfortune. "Dash, are you okay?" Mac asked him.

"Just peachy. Still think it can be worse, Sora?" Dash asked, wiping the gunk off of him.

"Yeah, it can. I could look like YOU!" Sora laughed.

"Oh, heh, heh, you think you're so funny," Dash growled. "Well, see if you laugh at this, Key Boy!" Dash yelled as he threw some of the puke at Sora. Sora ducked and the puke went hurtling to Loud's station, hitting him directly in the face!

"WHAT THE-" he gasped, blinded. He ran about crazily until he hit a lever that activated the soap machine. The soap squirted in the eye of Cynder (from _Spyro: A New Beginning_), causing her pain.

"Soap in the eye!!" Mac screamed. As if on instinct, metallic clutches popped out and held down the upset dragon. Then, Dash appeared with a bucket and a scrub and started cleaning up the soap, saying to her in a calm voice, "its okay. We're going to get you a nice wash, a free wing cleaner, and a $1 coupon for a claw polishing."

As soon as he was done, Cynder muttered, "Thank you, Dashiell," and flew off. Dash's friends grouped around him.

"You rock, Dash!" Anita praised.

"You are the man!" GW added.

"No, I'M the MAN!!" Bloo whined while Mac just shook his head at this. When Dash was about to speak, someone hit him on the head with a pole.

"Ouch! What the-" Dash started, but when he turned around, he internally groaned when he saw the culprits.

The first figure was a blue rabbit with purple eyes. He was wearing an outfit similar to Yin's and was holding a pole that soon transformed into a sword. He was Yang, Yin's twin brother and a lackey for Jack.

The second figure was a rabbit as well, but he was a turquoise-green color and who had poor hygiene, brown eyes, and messy fur. He was wearing an outfit similar to Yin and Yang's. He was Yuck, Yin and Yang's clone.

"Well, well, well, look who it is Yang," Yuck said snidely.

"It's Dash Parr and his cronies," Yang added.

"Hey!" the gang said angrily.

"Hey, Yang, Yuck, my bunny brothers!" Dash said, trying to light the mood. "Booyah!" The rabbits looked at each other with WTFreak faces as Mac giggled nervously.

"Now," Violet said, "if you don't mind, we need to get back to our jobs."

"Yeah, see ya'!" Dash said, running, but Yuck just grabbed him and said, "Spicer wants to see ya', dude."

"Geez, you guys I'd love to, but-" Dash stuttered, then he lied, "What's that, Yin?" Yin, who was talking to Spongebob about a raise, looked at him with a confused face. "Ya' need me, girl?" Dash winked at his friends who got the drift, then he continued, 'I'm sorry, you two, but, Yang, you're sis needs me. So," Dash was about to sing as he and his friends backed up,

Dash: **Don't worry**

(Bloo beat boxes

**About a thing **(Beat boxes)

'**Cuz every little thing**

**Is gonna be alright!**

Dash was so carried away in singing he didn't notice Yang and Yuck sneak up on him. Yuck hits him with his paw, which is glowing green, and says, "That's not the way you sing that song, loser!"

"He's right," Glowworm666 agreed. When she got stares from the others, she just shrugs.

* * *

Yang and Yuck threw Dash and his pals in Jack's office, literally! Jack was sitting at his desk when he looks up at the super. The super yells, "Hey, Jack-Attack, wassup my brother from another mother!" Dash ran to Jack's desk and starts to do some freaky hand shake that Jack, who was staring dryly, wasn't participating in. "Uh, Dash?" Violet said to her brother.

"C'mon, Jack, ya' gotta…slap the wrist, man," Dash said, slapping the teen's wrist. "Slap the-"

"PARR!" Jack screamed, getting his hand out of Dash's grip and slammed his hand on the desk. Mac and Violet jumped, but Dash backed up, saying merrily, "It's alright, dude, I get it. A pale, Mama's boy can't slap the wrist."

"Parr," Jack said, peeved, "you owe me $5,000, okay. 5Gs."

"WHAT!!??" Violet, GW, Anita, Mac, and Bloo yelled while Yang and Yuck snickered.

"5Gs!?" Dash exclaimed, shocked. "Man, you're lying!"

"Oh, really?" Jack said, taking out a bunch of papers from a file, and then shoving them at Dash. "Look at these and tell me if I'm lying!"

They were IOU's that Dash had over the years. Violet and Glowworm groaned while Anita, Mac, Bloo stared bug-eyed.

"O my God!" Dash said, looking at the papers and gathering them up, "you kept these all of these years?" Jack sighed as Dash said, "That's why you are in charge and I'm not, you go my man!"

"Parr," Jack said sternly, "I have to start paying Don Leroy, _the_ Don Leroy, money now, and that means; if I pay…you pay as well!"

"What? Who says?" Anita said sharply.

"Easy, the survival chart," Jack said simply as he pulled a chart down and pointed to a picture of a Trog. "There are the Trogs, then, moi," he pointed to himself, "Then, other Toons," he pointed to a bunch of Toons.

"Then, there's me!" Dash said excitedly.

"No," Spicer said sternly, revealing more of the chart, "There's grass, there's germs."

"Then there's me!"

"I'm getting there, just be patient," Jack said, "there's dragon poo, AND THEN there's you!" He pointed to a little picture of Dash holding a broom, ready to sweep up the poo that the dragon above him was about drop on him. Dash looked at the picture and muttered, "That's jacked up."

"So, you have to pay me my money RIGHT NOW!" Jack said sternly as he rolled up the chart.

"I don't have the money right this second…" Dash started, but freaked out when Jack went into his angry mode from when he saw Leroy. Dash fell to the floor with fear as Jack got up close to his face.

"YOU LITTLE TWIT!!! IF I DON'T GET MY MONEY-," Jack screeched.

"Look, I'm sorry, Jack! I just have a low-paying job, please spare me!" Dash begged.

Jack was quiet for a while, and then he took a deep breath and settled to his normal form, saying, "Alright, because I 'like you', I'm giving you 24 hours to get the cash."

"24 hours!!?" Violet yelled. "That's not enough time!"

"Oh, well, suckers!" Yuck laughed, getting a slap on the head from Yang.

"Anyways, bring the money to the snail races tomorrow… or else," he added the last part sinisterly as began to walk out of his office.

"What's the 'or else'?" Mac asked, fearing the worst.

"The boys will explain," Jack merely said as he shut the door behind him. The two rabbits leered evilly at Dash as Yang got his Bamboo Sword out and Yuck's paws began to light up. They chuckled, then it went black as Dash's voice can be heard.

"Owwie.'

* * *

"$5,000!?" Yin said as she put a wet cloth on Dash's bruised eye. Violet, GW, Mac, Anita, and Bloo didn't get hurt, but helped Dash get back to Yin's apartment and explained the situation to her.

"I'm going to kill those two for this," she mumbled to herself, then she said to Dash, "How can you get into this much trouble, Dashiell Parr?"

"I dunno know, Yin," he sighed, standing up. "I'm just a small kid in a big pond. A REALLY big one…the city!" He went to the railing while Yin followed. The rest of his friends were inside, watching TV.

"It's just that…I want some of that!" he pointed at something. Yin looked at what he was pointing at and smiled mischievously. "Miss Wormwood?" she asked with a sly look.

Dash looked to see that he was pointing at his elderly neighbor, Miss Wormwood, who was spraying deodorant under her arms and singing along to _Ladies' Night_.

"Eww! Heck no!" he gagged, then pointed at the real thing he wanted. It was the top of the city where the crème de la crème lived.

"I want to be there, on top of the city, where parties happen every night and everything is great! Instead," he sighed, "I'm stuck down here."

"Well, what's wrong down here?" Yin asked.

"Nothing, it's just…" Dash sighed again, then continued, "Do you remember my dad?"

"Yeah, he was Mr. Incredible."

"That, too. But, he also worked at the wash as well." The scene switches to like what an old movie would look like. It shows Robert Parr aka Mr. Incredible, washing dragons' tongues.

"My dad was the greatest tongue scrubber at the wash," Dash narrated, "I thought it was the coolest job in the world."

It shows a 6-year old Dash with a picture of his dad and a broom at show-and-tell.

"But, I was wrong…"

A kid with spiky blonde hair named Calvin laughed, "Ha-ha! Parr's dad is a tongue scrubber!"

The rest of the kids either laughed or chanted, "Tongue scrubber! Tongue scrubber!" the young Dash looked crushed.

The scene cuts to present time with Dash saying, "My dad was the greatest, don't get me wrong. But," sigh again, "nobody loves a nobody."

Yin, who felt nothing but sympathy for her friend, told Dash, "Wait here," and she went inside. Dash stared at the scene of ToonCity when Yin came back with something in her paw.

"Here. Take this." She opened her paws to reveal a Chaos Emerald, shining under the porch light.

"A Chaos Emerald!?" Dash exclaimed. Those things were rare, for Pete's sakes! How did Yin get her paws on it? "Where did you get it?"

"Let's just say a good friend gave it to me," she smiled, handing it Dash.

"No, Yin. I can't-"

"Take it. It'll help you pay of your debt to Jack."

"Really? Thank you, Yin. Are you REALLY sure?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes. You see, it started out as a rough rock, but over time it turned into something beautiful. Dreams can start out small, but over time they can grow."

"Awww!"

The two looked to see Anita, Violet, and Bloo staring at the sight, containing their laughter.

"Guys, we are having a beautiful, heart-wrenching moment!" Dash scolded. "Do you mind!?"

"Nope!" they giggled as they walked off.

Dash chuckled as he looked at his best friend.

**

* * *

**

**Everyone (except Dash and Yin): **AWWW!

**Dash & Yin: **SHUT UP!!

**GW: **Next chapter is where we see Stitch Jr.'s problems and the snail races!

**Yang & Yuck: **Read & Review!


	6. Stitch Jr's Problems

**GW: **Here's where we are introduced to Stitch Jr.'s issues. Sorry if the chapter may seem short and boring. Don't hurt or flame me! Let the chapter begin!

**Stitch Jr.: **Be nice, Uncle Leroy!

**Leroy: **(growls while Stitch Jr. gulps)

**Disclaimer: **Owning nothing

* * *

**Stitch Jr.'s Problems**

Meanwhile, at a restaurant filled with a bunch of Trogs and villains, Leroy, Stitch Jr., and Leroy's kids were eating. The seven Trogs were eating like savages while Stitch Jr. picked at his salad.

"Stitch Jr., we need to talk," Leroy began while the small Trog mumbled, "_Oh, God, have mercy_."

Ignoring the comment, Leroy said, "Things have been going around that you aren't acting like a proper Trog should." When the Trog didn't answer, Leroy continued, "And you know when people talk, I look bad-"

"I know, Uncle Leroy."

"No, apparently you don't know. You and your cousins are supposed to take over the city soon and you're acting like you don't want it. Look at your cousins," he pointed to his children who were eating like savages, especially Herman. "They're perfect specimens of Trogs, real killers."

"Thanks, Daddy," Liko and Lika giggled between chews.

"Yeah, thanks, Pa," Inferno added, nibbling on a piece of chicken.

"But, you…" he drifted off and sighed. Then, he got an idea. He put his hand in the cage that was nearby and pulled a duck in a blue wizard's outfit by the neck. He was Donald Duck, the court wizard and about to be dinner.

"Junior, eat this duck," Leroy shoved the quivering duck at Stitch Jr.'s face.

"Uh, sorry, Uncle Leroy, but…I have a policy against meat, I mean, do you know how fattening ducks can be? They have…a lot of calories," Stitch Jr. explained.

"It's true," Donald quacked, "and also, my sister had three triplets and I have to take care of them with my girlfriend because my sis passed on and they lost their beaks and feathers. I try to take care of them, but I'm always going on quests with my two buddies and it gets hard to earn money for food, but when I see their little faces light up with happiness, it just makes me feel good inside."

Leroy and his kids were staring at the duck like he was crazy while Stitch Jr. dabbed his eyes like he had been crying.

"I didn't have a clue what that duck was saying," Hannibal said to Leroy Jr. who just nodded his head.

"True story," the duck added when he saw Leroy's look. Leroy shook off his shock and growled at his nephew, "Stitch Jr., eat the dang duck!"

"Please, have mercy!" Donald pleaded.

"Uncle Leroy, knock it off!" Stitch Jr. hissed.

"Eat it now!"

"Please don't!"

"Don't do it!" the other creatures that were in the cage joined in the fray as the seven gluttonous Trogs stared at Donald hungrily.

"Eat!"

"No!"

"Don't!"

"Eat It!"

"STOP IT, UNCLE LEROY!!!" Stitch Jr. had had enough! He snatched up not only Donald, but the rest of the trapped creatures and pushed them out the open window.

"Go! You're free! Cry freedom!"

"You're a good Trog," Donald said warmly, then turned to Leroy and made a hand motion where he punched his fist. Leroy cocked his eyebrow as he watched his dinner leave. Everyone in the restaurant stared at the scene, then, as if it never happened, they started to eat and chat.

Leroy was glaring at Stitch Jr. with hatred. Hannibal noticed and said, "Father, my siblings and I will take over the business-"

"No," the Trog said bluntly, never taking his eyes off of Stitch Jr., "we do this as a family. Hannibal, I want you and your siblings to take your nephew out and show him the ropes."

"Oh, Daddy-" Herman started to complain, but was interrupted by his father, "Listen, runt. You're going to learn how to be a ferocious Trog, whether you like it or not."

Stitch Jr. sighed unhappily, thinking about his old ohana(sp?).

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Poor Stitch Jr.. (turns to Leroy) Can't you be just a little nicer?

**Leroy: **Uh…no.

**Bloo: **Big jerk!

**Leroy: **(pounces on Bloo, Mac and Dash try to get him off)

**Violet:**…Read & Review…


	7. At the Races

**GW: **Here's a longer chapter: At the Races!

**Jack: **I better have my money!

**Anita: **Stop your moaning! You'll get it…hopefully.

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

* * *

**At the Races**

The next day, Dash, along with his sister and his friends (excluding Yin), were at the snail racetrack, where snails came and…raced. Very fun, I know. Dash, who cashed in the emerald Yin had given him, clutched the money to his chest like it was a baby.

"It was sweet of Yin to do that for you," Anita said.

"Yeah, she's a good friend," Dash said.

"A good friend, eh?" Bloo muttered to Mac. "Suspicious!" he said in the way he usually does (if you've seen _Bloo Done It_ you'll understand what I mean). Mac bonked him on the head to shut him up.

"Oh, this is great! Jack will get off my back and I'll be free!" Dash exclaimed happily. That's when two kids with two creatures on their shoulders ran past the gang, bumping into Dash and making him drop the money.

"Ahh!" Dash yelped as he scrambled for the money. When he got it, he saw the two kids that bumped into him.

The first kid was a girl with short brown hair with blonde streaks and violet eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, red and black arm sleeves that went up to her shoulders, black and red fingerless gloves, green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a black heart necklace. She was Hero, an OC of Glowworm666's.

The creature on her shoulder was a baby dragon with green scales, black, shiny eyes, and orange wings, hair, and neckline. He was Sparky, Hero's pet dragon.

The second kid was a male with shaggy brown hair, freckles, big ears, and green eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt, black, torn jeans, black boots, black and green, fingerless gloves, and spiked collars on his neck and wrists. He was Hal, Hero's little bro, former villain, and another OC of GW.

On his shoulder was a baby wyvern with black scales, black spikes running down his back and up his head, red eyes, a yellow underbelly, and a red bandanna around his neck. He was Bandanna, Sparky's older brother and Hal's pet wyvern.

"Hurry up, Hal! No Limit and Wormtail96 said this snail will win first place!" Hero said excitedly.

(A/N: You two won't mind if I use you, do you?)

"This better be good, Zero," Hal mumbled.

"Yeah, who is this slowpoke anyways?" Bandanna added.

"Gary the Snail," Sparky whispered to his bro.

"But, he's a long shot!" Hal gasped.

"Exactly. He'll be lots of money if he wins, almost $1 million! C'mon! Oh, and thank you GW for putting us in the story!" Hero waved to her friend.

"No problem! And, don't worry! I'll put you as more main characters in upcoming stories!" GW winked at the readers.

As the kids walked off, Dash got a look in his eye and squealed, "Oh, boy! $1,000,000! No. Must remember what Yin, remember what Yin said…what did Yin say again?" He thought about last night and what she said.

'Dreams can begin small,' Yin said in his flashback, Then, instead of what she really said, she said, 'You just gotta bet it all! BET IT ALL!!'

It showed Gary going through the finish line and the crowd cheering. Then, it showed Dash in a fancy penthouse, wearing bling and striking a pose.

He stared blankly as Violet muttered, "Uh-oh."

Instead of doing the right thing, he slaps the money on the counter and yells at the teller, "$5,000 on Gary the Snail!"

The teller, a blue humanoid hedgehog named Sonic gapes as he makes the ticket. "But, he's a long shot, a 1,000 to 1 chance!" He hands the ticket to Dash as his friends groan. "That's a million dollar bet!"

"Well, I guess that makes me…a millionaire," he smirks, unaware that someone else heard him.

That someone was a blonde girl whose hair was shaped like devil horns and held up by a black bandanna. She was wearing a pink dress with a flower imprint and black Mary-Janes. She turned around and stared at Dash, who was dancing around.

When Dash turned around, he spotted her coming towards him and instantly flips.

When she gets there, the group, especially Violet, gets a bad feeling about her.

"Hey," she said in a cool voice, "nice bet."

All Dash can do is stutter like an idiot, making Bloo slap his forehead and muttering, "Oh, crap! He's blowing it!"

"Ya' got a name?" the girl asked. Again, he stutters like an idiot.

"Well," she says as she walks past him, "I'm Mandy."

Dash slapped himself and says to himself, "Keep your nerve, Parr. Don't hold back." Anita rolls her eyes as Dash walks up to Mandy.

"So, _Mandee_," he says smoothly, not realizing he's talking to Miss Wormwood, who's reading the paper. There's an ad for an upcoming story called _Glowworm666's Toons Alone! Coming Soon to a Fanfiction near you!_ "I'm single and ready for a whole lotta lovin'!"

When she reveals herself, Dash gasps, "Miss Wormwood!?"

"That smooth-talking player crap won't work on me, Mr. Parr," she says in a monotone and goes back to reading her paper.

"My bad," Dash mutters quickly, then catches up to Mandy. But, before he could say anything, Jack comes his way, saying, "Parr, you got my money, right?"

"Oh, my man Jack, wassup?" Dash said, thinking up something to get rid of Jack, with Yang and Yuck trailing behind. "Weren't you guys going to the snack bar?"

"Uh-" but before Yang could finish, Dash was already pushing the trio to the snack bar.

"Hey, why are pushing me, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius?" Jack says, annoyed.

"Or so he says," GW muttered to her pals, who giggled.

"Oh, and get some of those little weenies," Dash adds.

"Oh, the one on sticks? Let's go Yuck!" Yang says happily as he and Yuck ran off, with Jack rubbing his temples.

"Now, Mandy, let me escort you to my box," Dash says, but is stopped by a black and red humanoid hedgehog named Shadow.

"You're box?" he growls, stepping in front of the two.

"_You're box_?!" Jack hissed, "you can't even afford the gum under the seats!"

"He just laid 5 grand on Gary the Snail. I think he can do whatever he wants!" Mandy said in a threatening voice. Dash slaps his head as the others wait in anticipation.

"5 grand!? MY 5 GRAND!!??" he exclaims angrily.

"Uh, just listen, Spicer-"

"Clearly, I was mistaken," Mandy said in a peeved tone, walking away.

"Mandy, wait,"

"Look," she said, facing him, "deep, deep, deep, DEEP down, I'm really superficial and, you're cute," she pats his cheek, "but, you're a nobody." She walks away from him leaving him stunned.

"Ohh, burn," Bloo starts, but is hit by Glowworm.

Just then, a weenie with a face painted with mustard and ketchup pops up next to Dash's face, saying with a dubbed, feminine voice, "Oh, Dash, you're cute, but you're a nobody." It then pretends to walk away while another weenie with a painted on face appears and says, "Wait, Mandy, I'm not a nobody…I'm a wiener!" The wieners are Yang and Yuck teasing Dash. They laugh at him before they take a bite from their snacks.

"This snail better win or you're Heartless chow, ya' hear me, Parr?" Jack threatens as he pushes Dash and the gang to the open.

When Bloo is about to sit down, Yuck grabs the blob and plops him down with Jack ranting, "What are you doing? My seat, not yours, mine!" before he sits down.

"And the race is about to begin!" came the announcer's voice. A gun shot is heard and the gates containing the snails are opened. The snails speed out (they're on jet packs, so they won't move so slow). The problem: Gary is stuck in his gate.

"Oh, and it looks like Gary is stuck in his pen! Doesn't look good," the announcer boomed. Jack looks madly at Dash.

"Watch the race…" Yang says.

"…with your good eye!" Yuck finishes with a chuckle.

Gary had finally broken out of the pen and started racing for his life. In a little while, he had managed to pass all of the other snails and was coming up on the leader, Snellie.

"And Gary has just past Snellie! It looks like Gary will win the race!" Dash and Jack are jumping up and down in excitement, singing,

Dash & Jack: **We're moving on up, **

**To the East side.**

Suddenly, when Gary is about to cross the finish line, his jet pack stops working and he falls from the sudden stop. Right at the tip of the finish line!

Dash and his friends look fallen. Jack is trying to get free of Dash, saying, "Um, Parr. Please let me go now."

"No, I can't. I just wanna…hold you," Dash stammers, but Jack breaks free and looks at the scene just in time to see Snellie cross the finish line in first place. He starts twitching as Yuck and Yang walk behind Dash and his friends while Dash says to Jack, "I can't believe his jet pack stopped working right before he finished the race. Who…in the name of supers doesn't make sure the pack is full of gas. And why wouldn't they know?"

That's when Jack went in angry mode, screeching, "THAT'S IT, PARR!! I'VE HAD IT! YANG, YUCK, TAKE HIM AND HIS CRONIES TO THE ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD AND DIG A HOLE AND WHEN YOU DIG IT, DIG DEEPER AND PUT THEM IN IT!!!" He floated to far that his heli-pack's blades pop a little rabbit named Cream's balloon, making her scream very loud. Loud enough that nobody noticed two rabbits tying and gagging a wolf girl, four kids, and a blue blob and stuffing them in a car.

"Sorry, kid! It's just business!" Jack squeaked.

And the trunk was closed on them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hero, Hal, Sparky, and Bandanna were sitting on the bleachers, seething.

"WORMTAIL96!! NO LIMT!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!!" Hero and Hal screamed. Two anxious-looking boys started to run away when they saw the two kids pull out their Keyblades and Sparky and Bandanna went huge starting to chase them...

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Well, Dash and his friends are in trouble. So are NL and Wormtail96…

**Hero: **It's okay, I've forgiven them, but Hal…

**Hal: **(chasing the two authors with his Keyblade. Everyone sweat drops)

**Hero: **Excuse me. (starts chasing Hal)

**GW: **Until next time…

**Sparky & Bandanna: **Read & Review!


	8. Deaths and Lies in the Graveyard

**GW:** (through gag)Here's where some character deaths happens. Be warned!

**Bloo: **(through gag)It's someone we hate, so why- (gets bonked on the head by Mac)

**Violet: **(through gag)Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Deaths and Lies in the Elephant Graveyard**

Dash was in a tight spot…he was tied up and gagged in the Elephant Graveyard while Yang and Yuck beat him up. His friends were tied up and gagged nearby, unable to help him. Let's tune in to what's happening.

Yang and Yuck are dancing around him, singing,

Yang & Yuck: **Don't worry**

**About a thing**

'**Cause every little thing**

**Is gonna be alright.**

Yang turned to the poor super and said, "See, that's how you sing that song, man."

Yuck then grabbed Dash's cheeks and gave them a nasty shock, telling him, "Ya' see, Parr. Jack, he does like you, so that's why he goes easy on you."

"Oh, but Spicer ain't here, mon," Yang gasped in pretend shock.

Yuck, how is still shocking Dash, turns to Yang and asks, "Yang, how come our WooFoo powers work on others, but don't work on us?" He reaches out and zaps Yang, who falls to the ground screaming, like he's been electrified.

"Oh, my God, Yang!" Yuck yells, running to his counterpart. "I'm sorry, my man, are you okay? I'm so sor-" But, before he could continue, Yang starts to laugh. He wasn't really hurt, just joking around!

"Oh, you made a joke!" Yuck laughs, helping the rabbit up. "Good one, man! Respect!"

"Respect!" Yang says as he and Yuck pound it. The tied up kids roll their eyes, unaware that their fates were about to get twisted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Leroy's kids were taking their cousin to the Elephant Graveyard to show him how to be a real Trog.

"I can't believe we are taking you to show you the ropes. How pathetic!" Herman grumbled. He wasn't pleased, like his siblings.

"Well, excuse me that I can't be what your dad wants me to be! What are you going to show me, anyways?" Stitch Jr. asked, not exactly pleased either.

"This is what we're going to do," Inferno explained, "we'll go through the Graveyard, look for some poor sucker, batta-bing, batta-boom, Dad's happy, got it?"

"Uh, I don't speak wise-guy, so what do you mean?"

"What does he mean?" Liko said, "he means-"

"-Start acting like a Trog!" Lika finishes, slapping poor Stitch Jr. in the head, making him start to cry.

"What's wrong with me?" he cried.

"Nothing, my dear cousin," Hannibal states, "it is just a stage. You'll grow out of it."

"Can't I wait for some sick, old Toon to come my way? I could-" Stitch Jr. was interrupted by his cousins, who stopped him. They hid behind some elephant bones and pointed to what they saw: Dash and his pals with yang and Yuck!

"There! TV dinner, easy pickings! It won't be that hard for ya', will it?" Leroy Jr. says to his cousin.

"Yeah, totally!" Stitch Jr. started to change. He revealed his extra arms, his antennae, and his spikes. "You guys, I can do this! What if I can't?"

"Then, don't bother coming home," Inferno growled.

"Good enough," Stitch Jr. gulps as he walks awkwardly to the scene.

* * *

Unaware that Stitch Jr. was approaching, Yang and Yuck were still torturing Dash. "Whack him with your Foo Chucks again, Yang!" Yuck begs Yang. Yang's sword turned into nun-chucks and he whacked Dash with them, making him flinch with pain.

"I like the funny face he makes," Yang points out, then he and Yuck scream, "Run away!!!" Dash finally gets his arm free and rips off the gag.

"Guys, don't leave me out here!" he screams, "guys, there could be Trogs out here!" He then notices his friends, mainly Bloo's, scared expressions, then he slowly turned around to see Stitch Jr. with his mouth opened. He does the only thing he can do:

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" he screams while flailing about. His friends, who had rolled nearby him, started screaming in their gags.

"Wait, please," Stitch Jr. whispers, but then turns to his cousins, who are saying, "Junior! Like this!" and showing him how to eat.

Stitch Jr. licked Dash on the cheek, trying to taste him, but started to gag. Dash yelled, "Look, if you're going to eat us, don't chew, because I'm not made for that!"

"Look, I'm not going to eat you," Stitch Jr. whispered.

"Don't play that game with us," Dash moaned, "just get over with it or at least eat Violet first!" Violet glared at him.

"Look, when I say go, run for the hills, okay?" Then, the Trog started to attack…the ropes that bound the heroes. The gagged kids ripped them off and stared at the Trog, who was pretending to eat them and raising up dust so his cousins couldn't see what he was doing.

"Alright, Stitchy!" Lika and Liko cheered as they others clapped.

"Go, go and be happy!" Stitch Jr. mumbled. Dash and the others just stood there, staring in a confused manner.

"Mmmm," the Trog said, "tastes like chicken." He turns around, thinking his plan worked instead…

"Oh, for the love of Jumba…" Herman groaned while he and the others slapped their foreheads. When Stitch Jr. turned around, he saw that his 'prey' didn't leave.

"What are you doing?" he gasped.

"Oh, we were supposed to go right then?" Dash said while GW slapped her forehead.

"That's it! We are ending this NOW!" Inferno yelled as he and his siblings got in attack mode. They went running straight for the gang. Violet and the others jumped out of the way while Dash started running from the gaining Trogs. Just when he was about to get eaten, a giant rib bone fell right on top of the seven Trogs. The crash was so big, that Yang and Yuck saw a giant mushroom cloud of dust.

"What the…?"

"Let's go check it out."

Meanwhile…

"No!" Stitch Jr. cried. He ran over to his cousins and used his strength to lift the bone and throw it off of them.

"Stitchy…" Liko and Lika coughed dramatically. They were all dying.

"Oh, no," the poor little Trog cried.

"Come closer," Inferno said. When he did, he said, "Closer…" Stitch Jr. looked at him funny, but moved closer to his dying cousins. "What is it?"

"We feel…so cold," Leroy Jr. coughed.

"That's just because you're dying," he said kindly. Hannibal slapped him, making him cry out in pain.

"Moron," they all said, then they died.

"Hannibal, Leroy Jr., Liko & Lika…" Stitch Jr. said, then he started to cry.

"Noooo! Why does this keep happening to me? How am I going to explain this to Uncle Leroy?" He left without speaking to Dash or his pals, who were terrified. When Dash bumped into the cold body of Hannibal, he yelped and started to use some karate moves while his friends stood by. Oblivious to them, Yang and Yuck had appeared, looking in awe at the scene.

Dash, not seeing them, karate chopped Yang in the eye.

"Ow, what the-"

The next scene went something like this:

Dash: AHHHHH!!!

Yang and Yuck: AHHHHH!

Dash: AHHHH!

Y&Y: AHHHH!

Bloo: AHHHHH!

Mac & Anita: Bloo!!

Dash ran up onto the bodies of the Trogs and screamed some more. He then noticed Yuck and Yang begging, "Don't hurt, please! We're sorry!"

"It was all Yuck's idea!" Yang pointed to the green rabbit, who nodded, then looked at him angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Glowworm666 asked.

"Parr, did you kill those Trogs?" Dash looked at his pals, who just shrugged.

"Uh, yeah…it looked exactly how it happened!" Dash lied. Violet, Anita, and Mac sighed while Violet muttered, "Why is he doing this?"

"Oh, well. Let him discover the error of his ways," GW shrugged.

"What happened, Dash?" Yuck asked, excited to hear the story.

"Uh, say what?"

"Dude, you're standing on top of SEVEN Trogs!"

Dash thought up a story, then he was in front of the Dragon Wash, in front of a bunch of people, telling his story.

"Seven big, old Trogs come out of no where and start to attack!" Yin was nearby, obviously ecstatic over Dash's 'heroic' story. The only ones who weren't impressed were Violet, GW, Mac, Bloo, and Anita, who were staring dryly at Dash as he said, "And I'm like, 'See this baby?'" here he flexes his left arm, "'well, he's got a brother,'" he flexes the other arm, "'and I think it's time for a little family reunion!"

Yin comes over to him and hugs him. Yang and Yuck are nearby cheering when Juniper Lee and her cameraman and little brother, Ray-Ray, came from behind them trying to get through.

"Um, excuse me?" she said, but the two rabbits were busy cheering to notice her. "Pardon me? Will you move it!?" she finally screams, pushing through them. The two rabbits hug each other as Yuck says, "She seems so nice on TV."

"You'd be surprised," Ray-Ray muttered as he walks to his sis. June pushes Yin out of the way and holds the microphone up to Dash.

"So, does this mean you're the new sheriff in town, the big kahuna, the new kid on the block?" she asks.

"Well-" but before he could continue, Jack Spicer came in front of him and said to the camera, "All questions will go to me, Jack Spicer, Dash's new manager!"

"Heh, heh. We need to talk," Dash said through gritted teeth. When they turned their backs to the crowd, he whispers furiously, "New manager!? You almost had me and my pals killed!"

"Look, Parr! This could mean big moola and I'm the guy to help you with it! Let's say we split the money 60-40," Spicer tried to reason with the boy.

"Well, that's generous of you," Dash said.

"I'll get 60, you'll get 40."

"That's not fair! How about 20 for you and 80 for me."

"70-30"

"25-75

"75-20"

"Dude, you're going the wrong way!"

"50-50. Are you happy?"

"No. Are you?"

"No."

"Deal!" The boys finally agreed, much to the author's aggravation. They did some weird little handshake and turned back to the people.

"My manager and I are willing to accept any questions you have."

"Does this mean you're not going to work at the dragon Wash anymore?" a yellow sponge named Spongebob asked.

"Please, I hardly work there now!" Dash joked everybody laughed except for Violet, Anita, and Mac. When they saw Glowworm and Bloo laugh, they stare at them.

"Oh, come on! It was funny!" Bloo and GW whined.

"You're slaying them, kid!" Jack said.

"No, he's slaying Trogs!" Juniper said to the camera.

"That's a good name! The Trogslayer!" Jack announced. When Dash's face appeared on the jumbotron, June said, "To any Trog who comes to ToonCity, it will be his funeral."

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Looks like Dash is lying to move up. Poor Stitch Jr., what'll happen to him? Stay tuned and remember…

**Juniper Lee: **Read & Review!


	9. Fame And It's Costs

**GW: **Here's where Dash rises to fame…but first we must look at Leroy's grief and anger. Everybody be upset and cry!

**Anita: **Okay…whatever….Enjoy the chapter and no flames, please!

**Disclaimer: **whatever…

* * *

**Fame!.. And It's Costs**

Meanwhile, back at Leroy's castle, things were not happy. Seven coffins (guess who's in it?) were lined up in graves, ready to be buried. Many Trogs were crying and grieving, especially Leroy and his wife Devil, who was sobbing in his shoulder. In the background, someone was singing, poorly I might add, _The Wind Beneath my Wings_.

Singer: **And I could fly higher than an eagle**

**If you were the wind beneath my wings.**

It shows a fat yellow Trog named Rueben singing inside a room where a bunch of Trogs were holding a funeral service for the fallen Trogs.

**And I could soar higher than an eagle!**

**If you were the wind…beneath my wings.**

"The Severus kids…we'll miss you!" Rueben finished with a few Trogs saying, "Here, here!"

Leroy was sitting on a chair with several Trogs coming up to him to give their condolences. Evil Lilo and Stitch were standing nearby.

A family of four Trogs came up to him. The first was a male with Stitch's physical structure with messy red fur, a light green underbelly, two stingers, and yellow eyes. He was Experiment 000, or Darro.

The second one was a female with Angel's physical structure with dark purple fur, a pink underbelly, green eyes, and claws with red fingernail polish on them. She was also carrying a notebook in her hand, a pencil behind her ear, a brown newsies hat, and a camera around her neck. She was Mitsubi, Darro's wife.

The two others were two kids. The first had Bonnie's structure, only shorter. She had messy electric blue fur, a lime green underbelly, sharp claws with orange nail polish, two, long antennae, and red eyes. She was Spite, one of Darro and Mitsubi's daughters.

The second one was a combination of Bonnie and Angel's structures. She had groomed pale red fur, a light orange stomach, black claws, short antennae, and black eyes. She was Malice, the other daughter of Darro and Mitsubi and Spite's twin sis.

"Leroy," Darro began, taking Leroy's hand, "may whoever did this to your kids suffer a thousand tortures and deaths. May whoever did this rot in the fiery flames of Hell and never sleep!"

"Thank you for your kind words, Darro. May your family be safe," Leroy nodded his head, signaling they can go.

"Oh, and best wishes to Stitch Jr.. God rest his mother, father, and siblings' souls," Mitsubi added in her Brooklyn accent. As they left. Leroy sighed, "Stitch Jr.…"

"Don't worry, boss. We got Trogs searching for him," Evil Stitch assured.

"We'll find him," added Evil Lilo as she poured him some wine.

"How could this happen? My children…were perfect. Why couldn't Stitch Jr. be like them. I just hope his family members aren't crying in heaven," Leroy said, drinking some wine. He was unaware, that Stitch Jr., who was watching through a window, overheard this and he turned and ran away, with tears in his eyes.

"Don Leroy," Rueben said, "I just want to say, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Don Rueben, for the beautiful song."

"Get this," Rueben whispered, "Old Barty Karkaroff knows about the guys who took out your kids." He steps aside to reveal a Trog with Shoe's physical structure. He had light grey ratty fur, a pale mint green underbelly, and was wearing a charcoal colored and white jumpsuit, and a thick dark blue scarf. He was somewhat bloated and hunched over. He was Bartimius "Barty" Karkaroff, a deceitful Trog. He blew gas and the smell was so intense that it knocked out Kixx, who was standing behind him.

"Uh, let's talk over here," Leroy said as he got up and went over to the window with Barty.

"This guy, he came up outta nowhere, calls himself…the Trogslayer!" Barty, instead of facing Leroy, faced the other way when he said that. Leroy rolled his eyes and tapped on Barty's shoulder. Barty turned and faced him, then said, "The Trogslayer!"

"Where can I find him?"

"He's from the south side of the city. That's all I could dig up."

"Thank you, Bartimius," Leroy thanked as they kissed on their cheeks. As Barty ambled off, Rueben could be heard shouting, "Any requests? How 'bout that Titanic song!" People started to groan.

"Evil Lilo & Stitch!"

"Yeah, boss?" they both said.

"I want you to send a couple of Trogs out to find out about this 'Trogslayer'. I want to know when he eats, when he sleeps, when he pops a lung! Who is this 'Trogslayer'?"

* * *

Dash, in the mean time, was instantly famous. He was seen striking a pose, wearing a black cape with yellow on the inside, a black cap backwards, black shades, and was holding the key to the city. In the background, _Got to be Real _could be heard.

Dash was all over magazines, posters, and jumbotrons. He was endorsing products, such as GAP jeans, Aloe Vera, and, of course, the Dragon Wash.

Instead of living in his old furnished place, Dash, Violet, Glowworm, Mac, Bloo, and Anita moved into a penthouse, equipped with…everything!

"Let's get this party started right…NOW!" Dash yelled and, just like that, a party was happening! Toons were partying like there was no tomorrow. Yang and Yuck were working the DJ machine as Jack came up to Dash and yelled, "Parr!"

"Spicer, my dog! Wassup?"

"You are wassup!" Jack started to do a funky little dance. "The roof is on fire! Go Spicer, it's your birthday! You're on fire!" He then licked his finger and touched his behind, making a hissing sound (CREEPY!). The friends all inched away from the scene as Jack was singing, "Cabbage patch! Cabbage patch!"

Dash bumped into someone. It was Yin and she was holding a purple lava lamp.

"Yin! How are you doing?" Dash asked his good friend.

"Pretty good! I got you something," she said, holding out her gift.

"Aw, you didn't have to…but, thanks anyway!" Dash grabbed the lamp and said, "Cool! I love lava lamps! I'm going to put it next it to my other one!" When Yin looked at the other one, she gaped. The other lamp was huge and green!

"Yin, come with me for a sec. Guys, why don't you…go and party," Dash said, taking Yin to the porch. The gang looked at each other and decided to hide and eavesdrop on the two.

When Dash and Yin were outside, the sight was phenomenal!

"Isn't this sight beautiful!?" Dash exclaimed happily.

"Like you," Yin said quietly.

"What?"

"Uh, like your new place!" Yin said quickly.

"Oh, Yin! Just wait right there, I've got something for you." He then disappeared inside, not seeing his friends. Yin smoothed out her outfit and checked her breathe, when Dash came back with something behind his back.

"I'm back!"

"Oh, you're back!"

"Here, this is for you," Dash said, revealing a small box. Yin gasped, thinking Dash had asked. "Sorry it took so long."

"No, it's okay!" She started, "I mean, don't you think we're kinda you-"

Before she could say the rest, Dash opened the box to show that it wasn't a ring: it was Yin's Chaos Emerald!

"My Chaos Emerald," Yin said, trying to keep the disappointment out her voice. The gang nearby were also disappointed. Dash then pulled out the Emerald, but showed that it was connected to a gold chain, making it a necklace. "With interest!" he added, oblivious to Yin's sadness.

Yin took it and mumbled, "Thanks."

"No problem! I always know who my friends are." He then noticed Yin's expression, but before he could say anything, the door slid open.

"Am I interrupting something," a cool voice said. The voice belonged to Mandy! Glowworm666 growled threateningly, but she held herself.

"Yes, we're talk-" Yin started, but Dash interrupted her.

"Uh, no, of course not." Dash walked over to Mandy and said, "Mandy, I want you to friend meet best Yin. I mean, Yin meet friend best. I mean-"

"Oh, she's your little friend. So, you won't mind if I borrow him for a while, hmm?" Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Dash's arm and led him inside. Before she took him in, she gave the poor rabbit an evil smirk.

Poor Yin just sat there depressed while her friends came and comforted her.

* * *

"So," Mandy said to Dash, "look who's a somebody know." Just then, a boy carrying a wooden plank named Johnny, ran in, screaming, "TROGS!! NEAR THE EDGE OF TOWN! PLANK AND I SAW THEM!!"

Everyone in the room started screaming in terror. Dash started yelling, "Alright! Everybody hide in your closets, hold onto each other, and spend as much time as you can with your loved ones!" Everybody stared at Dash like he was crazy. Violet nudged him, making him say, "Uh, that's…what you would have done before I came to town!" The people started to laugh and cheer as Dash, Vi, GW, Anita, Mac, and Bloo headed to the elevator.

"Wait for me when I come back, Mandy," Dash told the girl, who looked at him.

He made some growling noises at the crowd, but when the doors closed, he started to weep.

Violet's voice was heard as she said, "Way to go, 'Trogslayer'!" Dash continued to weep as he headed to face his doom.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Dash has his life of luxury, but he's got to risk his life to get it!

**Dash: **Oh, man!

**GW: **Next chapter is where Stitch Jr. and Dash meet again!

**Mandy: **Read & Review


	10. Reunions and a Promise

**GW: **Here's where Stitch Jr. and Dash and a few friends meet up again!

**Stitch Jr.: **Yay! (hugs Dash in death grip)

**Dash:** Three second rule (Stitch Jr. releases Dash)!

**GW: **On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the cartoon characters or the Shark Tale plot. I also do not own Stitch Jr. or Scorpio Jr., who belong to Wormtail96, or Briar Rose, who belongs to Neros Urameshi. I do own a few of my OCs

* * *

**Reunions & a Promise**

Two Trogs were searching through the abandoned streets of ToonCity.

The first had Scorpio's physical structure, including the cone-shape head. He had groomed red fur, a light yellow underbelly, a purple snout, and was wearing a black bandanna around his neck with a crudely drawn monster claw on it and an army green and red jumpsuit. He was Scorpio Jr. the sixth biological son of Scorpio and Stitch Jr.'s best friend.

The second Trog was a female. She looked exactly like Vivian except her hat was green and her long hair was red. She was Briar Rose, Scorpio's second daughter and another one of Stitch Jr.'s friends. Right now, they were looking for him.

"Stitch Jr.!" Scorpio Jr. called. "Where are you?"

"Please keep it down, Scorpio Jr. There's a Trogslayer out there," Briar Rose advised her brother.

"Okay. Stitch Jr.," he said in a whisper. Briar Rose sighed and said, "I hope he's okay."

As they walked off, six heads popped out from behind the trash cans.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Bloo sighed in relief. Dash nodded, until he heard another voice say, "I know."

Dash and his pals turned around to see Stitch Jr. giving them a toothy grin. Dash and his pals were about to scream when Stitch Jr. covered their mouths with his hands and drew them back into their hiding places.

"Oh, no! Not you again!" Dash groaned as he pushed Stitch Jr.'s hand off.

"Hey!" Stitch Jr. realized something, "where those two Trogs Briar Rose and Scorpio Jr.?" Without waiting for a response, Stitch Jr. poked his head form the hiding spot and called out, "Psst. Rose, Scorpio Jr.! Over here!" The two Trogs turned around and grinned to see their friend. They ran to him and hugged him.

"Where have you been, dude?" Scorpio Jr. said as Stitch Jr. pulled them to the hiding spot. The two Trogs spotted the kids and looked at them curiously.

"These are my friends and they're gonna let me stay with them," Stitch Jr. announced.

"No, we are not!" Violet said a little too loudly, prompting Rose to close her mouth. "Will you stop that?!"

"Keep it down! There's a Trogslayer out here!" Stitch Jr. whispered.

"There's no Trogslayer," Dash laughed.

"Ha-ha, oh, yes there is a Trogslayer!" Scorpio Jr. said.

"Ha-ha, oh, no there is not! Look, can't you take your buddies and go back to your home?" Dash told Stitch Jr.

"I can't go back, not after…" Stitch Jr. then fell to the ground and started to weep. Scorpio Jr. and Rose comforted Stitch Jr. while the others stared.

"Hey, it's okay," Dash said in a comforting voice as he walked over to the Trogs. "Look, you and your friends can go home, talk, and do whatever you do, okay?"

"Okay…" Stitch Jr. mumbled. The young heroes started to walk out when Stitch Jr. grabbed Dash. His two buddies were standing behind him.

"Wait, what are your names?" the little Trog asked.

"I'm Dash, this is my sister Violet, and my friends Glowworm, Anita, Mac, and Bloo," Dash introduced.

"Hi, I'm Stitch Jr. and these are my best buddies, Scorpio Jr. and Briar Rose."

"'Sup?" Scorpio Jr. muttered.

"Nice to meet you," Rose said happily.

"Yeah, whatever," Dash said, wanting to get away.

"Where are you going?" Stitch Jr. asked.

"Stitchy," Dash said, "where I come from, little kids, like me; don't like to be grabbed by scary monsters, like you. No offence."

"None taken. Please take me and my pals with you!" the Trog begged.

"Do you care?" GW turned to the two other Trogs. They shrugged, obviously not caring.

"Alright, you can come. We've got the perfect place for you," Dash decided, "but, you've got to be quiet."

"Gotcha! Let's go, you guys," Stitch Jr. whispered and they were off.

* * *

As they were sneaking around town avoiding the cops, Dash got to the hiding place: an abandoned garage. As they were about to go, Dash stopped the Trogs and peeked from behind the wall to see the Halloween Pranksters spray painting on the wall. He made a 'wait here' sign and he went out. Stitch Jr. peered out, though not too far so he could be seen.

"Hey, you three! What's up?" Dash tried to sound as casual as possible.

"Nothing, take a look at this!" Lock said, excited. Dash looked at the painting to see him wearing a purple cape and holding a sword, standing over a dead Trog. Stitch Jr., Scorpio Jr., and Briar Rose saw it as well, thinking, 'Dash? The Trogslayer?'

"Whatcha think about it?" Shock asked.

"It's…wow!" Dash said, shocked and impressed, "that's good, you guys. But, it's late. You three should get on home, you understand?"

"Alright, Dash," they groaned, but started to leave, "see ya' tomorrow, dude!"

"Okay! Bye!" Dash said, but when he turned around, he saw three Trogs glaring at him while Mac said, "Uh, Dash? We've got a problem."

"You're not a real Trogslayer, are you?" Scorpio Jr. said dryly.

"Uh, yes I am! I kil-"

"Don't give us that. Stitch Jr. told us what _really_ happened to his cousins," Rose interrupted.

Dash stood dumfounded as Stitch Jr. said, "Ohh. You're a liar!"

"Hey, if you're gonna be like that, you can go home!"

"Fine. But, our tongues might slip to some certain Trogs about the real 'Trogslayer'," Stitch Jr. said slyly while his pals smiled smugly.

"You wouldn't?" Dash narrowed his eyes.

"We would." They looked at each other, then Dash said, "Oh, come here, best buddies. Of course you can stay."

The others fell down anime style. How could Dash be doing this? When they recovered, Dash was already sneaking the Trogs to the garage, but was having trouble lifting the door. Stitch and Scorpio Jr. saw this and helped him lift the door.

"Thanks," dash huffed.

"Don't mention it," Stitch Jr. replied as he held it up to let Scorpio Jr. and Rose get in. "And, thank you for helping us."

"No worries. Just remember to keep yourselves inconspicuous, you dig, dog?" Dash said.

"Dig, dog! Dog dig, dig, dog, dig. Yo, diggy dog!" Stitch Jr. said, trying to be hip. Bloo was trying to contain his laughter as Violet and GW pushed the little Trog in the garage. Suddenly, Carl popped out of the nearby trash can.

"Hey, Dash!" he exclaimed, startling the group.

"'Sup, Carl?"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Uh, moving…some of my presents in here," Dash lied. Mac and Anita rolled their eyes.

"Oh, okay then," Carl shrugged, "in that case, I'm gonna keep watchin' my favorite show. Tootles!" he waved good-bye as he jumped back in the can. The theme song to Yin Yang Yo! could be heard from inside the can, making the gang look at each other funny. They all snuck inside to see Scorpio Jr. and Rose sitting on the couch while Stitch Jr. was lying on a rickety bed. To him, though, it felt like clouds.

"Snuggaly buggaly wuggaly," Stitch Jr. murmured. He then grabbed Dash and gave him a noogie. "You rock, Dash!"

"Okay, okay, I know I rock!" Dash mumbled, "just, let me make a few rules."

"Okay, what are they?" Rose asked.

"Alright, rule number 1: None of that, snuggaly, buggaly, whatever the heck that was."

"Alright," Stitch Jr. pouted.

"Rule number 2:," here Dash grinned a little nervously, "if you think about getting, I don't know, hungry…"

"Don't worry, I won't eat any of you. In case you haven't notice, I'm different from the other Trogs," Stitch Jr. sighed.

"Wait, why are you different from the others?" Mac asked curiously.

"No, I'm not telling you. You'll laugh!"

"We promise we won't laugh! We swear on the grave of our parents." Dash made a little salute.

"Okay," Stitch Jr. sighed unhappily, "I'm…I'm a vegetarian." He put the old pillow over his head and peeked to see the non-Trogs make faces, showing they were trying to keep their cool. Anita sighed and announced, "So, that's it?"

"THAT'S IT!!? YOU'RE THE FIRST HUMANS OR…WHATCHAMACALLITS I'VE EVER CONFINED TO!" Stitch Jr. had tears in his eyes and he wept, "What's wrong with me?"

"No, nothing is wrong with you!" Dash said, patting the Trog's head, "in fact, I wish more Trogs were like you."

Violet turned to the two other Trogs and asked, "Are you two veg-heads as well?"

"Sort of. We just don't like to kill our food unless it's necessary. That's why we're pretty much outcasts in the Trog community as well as Stitchy here," Rose explained.

"Really?" Stitch Jr. said to Dash, "gee, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"No prob," Dash said, getting up.

"Oh, yeah, and I'm called an 'imaginary friend', not a 'whatchamacallit'!" Bloo exclaimed, but he was ignored.

"Ya' know, if my Uncle Leroy figured out you weren't the real Trogslayer that killed his kids, he'd take you out," Stitch Jr. commented.

"'Take me out'? Yeah right, what is he, the 'Trogfather', or something?" Dash laughed.

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah, he is the Trogfather."

Dash gulped and stared into deep space, now realizing who exactly he was messing with.

Scorpio Jr. noticed this and asked, "Hey, are you okay, buddy?"

"Dash?" Vi asked her brother.

He just stood there, wondering about the actions he made.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **Oh, boy! Dash is in deep trouble now. Next chapter is coming up, so thanks for waiting patiently everybody. Hope you're enjoying!

**Sparky: **I know I am! (eats popcorn with Effie and Bandanna)

**Briar Rose & Scorpio Jr.: **Read & Review!


	11. Deep Trouble

**GW: **Chapter 11: Deep Trouble! Hope you like it!

**Dash:** I won't! I'm going to be the one in deep trouble!

**Violet: **You should have thought about that before you lied!

**Dash: **Shut up!

**Anita: **Break it up you two!

**Briar Rose: **Enjoy…

* * *

**Deep Trouble**

Dash is seen in the Elephant Graveyard when a scary-looking Trog comes to him and snatches him up in his jaws. The monster gives a thumbs-up sign as red letters that read 'Game Over' appear. It turns out Yang and Yuck were just playing a game and Yuck was eaten…again.

"Dude, I was eaten again!" Yuck cried. I just said that!

"You did it wrong!" Yang said, holding his controller, "you've got to push right, x, double square, triple y, double square!"

"Oh, double square! Respect!" Yuck said, pounding it with Yang, who replied, "Respect."

Jack, meanwhile, was on the phone none other with Leroy when Dash ran in. His friends stayed behind with the Trogs.

"Yeah, that's right!" Jack said to the phone, "**you've **got to start paying me, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, now that I've got the Trogslayer to back me up!"

"Spicer, we've got to talk, now!" Dash said breathlessly. Jack put his hand on the mouthpiece and asked, "What's up, my brother, my player, the Trogslayer!" while he tried to pound it with Dash, who pulled away and said, "Spicer, those Trogs I killed were Don Leroy's kids!"

"I know, isn't that great?" Jack then turned back to the phone. "What's that? Yeah, he's here right now, the Trogslayer!"

"Spicer, shut up!"

"Good one, Parr! Shut up, Leroy, SHUT UP!" he laughed, then he turned to Dash, who was scared senseless right now, said, "He wants to talk with you."

Dash gulped, took the phone, and said, in a meek voice, "Hello?"

Leroy was shown, furious, screaming in the phone, "SHUT UP!? SHUT UP!? You don't tell me shut up, I tell you shut up!" The phone rang, signaling another person was on the line. He tuned in to the other person, or people I should say, and asked, "What?"

The people were Evil Lilo and Stitch and they thought they had reached Pizza Palace.

"Yeah, I would like to order a jumbo Hawaiian pizza, two liters of Pepsi…" Evil Lilo ordered.

"Evil Lilo?" Leroy asked, confused.

"Oh, hey, boss," the evil Anti-Toon said, then asked confused, "What are you doing working at Pizza Palace?"

"**Get off the phone**!" Leroy roared as he hung up on them as Evil Stitch could be heard complaining, "But, I'm hungry!"

Leroy returned back to Dash and said angrily, "My boys, er, and girls, are coming for you tomorrow, Trogslayer! Be ready!" He then hung up, leaving a petrified Dash. "They're coming for me tomorrow," he whispered.

"And, you're gonna be ready for them! You're my new hero!" Jack said, taking the phone and throwing it someplace.

"I thought Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean were your heroes?" asked Yang smugly. Jack glared at him and muttered, "Yang, Yuck, let's go! We've got work to do!"

"Aww, man!" the rabbits groaned, but they turned off their game and followed their boss, who was already in the elevator. "They're gonna make songs about you, kid," Jack said, and he started to sing with the rabbits beat-boxing in the background.

Jack:** When the Trog bites,**

"Spicer, listen!" Dash begged, but his attempts were futile as the doors began to close.

**And then Dash,**

**Kicked his butt!**

The doors of the elevator closed. Dash groaned, "Ooh, I'm so boned!"

"What's wrong, Parr?" came a cold voice. Dash gasped and looked to see Mandy on the couch in another room.

"Mandy! What are you doing here?"

"You said to wait, so," here she clapped her hands and the lights were lowered and music started to play, "I've been waiting." She walked over to him.

"Oh, snap!" Dash freaked as he tried to board the elevator, "I don't have the time for the hands clapping, lights going off tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

Mandy had swerved behind him and started to massage his shoulders (totally NOT Mandy, I know, but work with me, people!). He started to relax as Mandy lured him away from the doors. "Your tense, Parr."

"Yeah, been a lot of pressure lately."

"It's just wearing you down."

"Yeah, protecting the city all the time. Maybe I should retire." As soon as Dash said that, Mandy slammed Dash against the giant lava lamp and hissed, "You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"You're at the top of your game. You don't want to plummet all the way to the bottom again and be a nobody, do you?"

"No…no way!"

"Then, I suggest you find a solution to your little problem."

"Your right! Thanks, Mandy!" Dash smiled as he broke free of her grasp and ran out of the room. Mandy stood and glared at him. You couldn't tell if she was smiling evilly inside or not.

* * *

As soon as he got back to the garage, he looked around to see if all was okay when a pink rabbit opened the door.

"Yin!?

"Hey, Dash. How are ya' doing?" she smiled slyly. Dash looked to see his pals' faces. They looked absolutely frightened.

"Uh, doing pretty good, Yin."

"Oh, you looking for something?"

"Uh, nope. Nothing at all."

"Oh, so you haven't come for," here she opened the door and yelled, "your Trogs!?"

Stitch Jr. could be seen sipping on some soda, Scorpio Jr. munching on some popcorn, and Rose nibbling on some chocolate.

Dash paused, then yelled, "Ahh! Trogs!" he grabbed Yin and tried to push her out the door. "Run, Yin! Don't worry about me!"

"Oh, stop it! Your pets told me everything!" Yin snapped.

"Guys? What were you thinking!? And why did you let her in!?" Dash turned to his pals, who were crawling out of the corner.

"Well, she scares us," Glowworm looked at the rabbit nervously.

"And we like her!" Stitch Jr. added.

"Thank you, I like you, too," Yin smiled at the Trogs, then turned her attention to Dash. The others hid again, not wanting to get yelled at.

"What were you thinking!? You lied to me, Dash, how could you lie? TO ME!?"

"Hey, don't take it personally. I lied to everybody." Yin rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay, but I've got a bigger problem," he paused. Everybody, including the readers, waited for his statement. "Trogs are coming to get me!"

"And they should!" Yin yelled. The readers gasped as she continued, "I mean, did you think if you took credit for killing a few Trogs everything would be fine and dandy?"

"Um…duh," Dash said. Violet and GW slapped their foreheads, but continued to stay out of the situation. "But, it's okay, because Stitch and Scorpio Jr., Briar Rose, and I have a good plan…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Stitch Jr. said, "don't get us tangled in your sick web of lies!"

"Hey, Veg-Head!" Dash said sternly, "in case you haven't notice, they'll be looking for you as well!"

"He's right, Stitchy," Rose said to her friends, "we owe them for taking us in, so let's help him in this crazy scheme." The two boy Trogs looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Scorpio Jr. said.

"Alright, this is it," Dash said as he grabbed a can of red paint and waved the paintbrush everywhere, getting paint everywhere. "You guys come out in front of them and yell, 'Please, Mickey have mercy! That Trogslayer is crazy, man! Don't go an further!'"

"Oh, that's crazy!" Glowworm666 yelled, finally getting the courage to talk.

"She's right," Stitch Jr. mumbled, "it's not crazy enough." Rose, Scorpio Jr., Yin, and GW stared at Stitch Jr. like he was crazy. "What do you mean, dude?" Dash asked.

"Here's what we're gonna do," Stitch Jr. said with a smirk. Dash smiled, waiting for the idea.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **What's Stitch Jr.'s plan? Will it work? Find out in Chapter 12! Until next time…

**Evil Lilo & Stitch: **Read & Review!

**Evil Stitch: **I'm still hungry…


	12. The Fights

**GW: **Here's where Stitch Jr. puts his plan into action and the events that follow.

**Dash: **The plan better be good!

**Stitch Jr.: **Don't worry, its full-proof!

**GW: **On with the show!

**Disclaimer: **ZOOMY GO WONDER PIGGY!!! (Dash takes over as GW goes crazy, **Dash:** See last chapters!)

* * *

**The Fights**

The next day was total chaos! June was at the scene with Ray-Ray filming.

"This is Juniper Lee, reporting live-" she was interrupted when a swarm of toons crashed into her, apparently running from something.

The something was Rose, Scorpio Jr., and Stitch Jr., in attack mode, 'attacking' the city. Stitch Jr. was humming the 'Jaws' theme song when a girl named Susie (Calvin & Hobbes) yelled, "Look! It's the Trogslayer!"

The scene switches to Dash, standing proud and tall when his cape flies above his head. He struggled to get it off, and when he did, he laughed nervously, coughed, and raced down to the scene.

Dash ran down there and held out his fist at the up-coming Trogs. Just then, he 'punched' them and they 'flew back' into a bunch of trash cans.

Meanwhile, at the Wash, a bunch of people had gathered around the TV to see the action.

"Hey, Yin, look at Dash!" Danny exclaimed excitedly. Yin glanced at the screen and just sighed in disgust. Violet, Glowworm, Anita, Mac, and Bloo were there as well. They just shook their heads while Bloo watched excitedly. Jack was on the phone with Leroy, saying, "Turn on your TV and you'll see how strong my man Dash is!"

Back at the 'fight', Dash was kicking Scorpio Jr. in the air and he kicked him to a wall where the others were. When the super went over there, Stitch Jr. started to moan.

"You okay?" Dash asked.

"No!" the Trogs yelled. "Take it easy out there!"

"Oh, man! They're loving this!"

"They love you, but they hate me!" Stitch Jr. complained, "Hey, maybe we could switch roles! I could be the Superslayer! They'll never see it coming!"

"No! Just stick with the plan!" Dash said, "Now, give me a big, nice roar."

"Okay, hold on a sec," Stitch Jr. said as he and his two buddies cleared their throats. Then, they roared so loudly that everyone nearby looked shocked. Dash stared, stupefied.

"How was that?" Rose asked sweetly.

"That was…pretty good," Dash said, "Let's go!"

They took off again as Dash continued to throw mock punches when suddenly, Stitch Jr. swallowed Dash (kinda hard to believe since Stitch Jr. is pretty small, but oh, well). People gasped, even the gang at the wash. "Turn off the TV! Turn off the TV!" Spicer yelled.

The two other Trogs stood their, shocked with poor Stitchy gagging.

"Don't. Swallow!" Dash commanded, his voice being muffled because he was trapped in the mouth.

"Dash?" Stitch Jr. asked.

"No. It's Dora the Explorer. Who do you think it is!?" Dash was mad. VERY mad.

"I'm sorry."

"No, sorry is when you step on someone's foot at the movie theater. That's sorry. Sorry is when you say, 'Hey, when's the baby due?' and it turns out their just fat! This is beyond sorry!"

"Dude, I'm gonna heave!" Stitch Jr. groaned.

"Oh, boy," Scorpio Jr. muttered.

"No! Don't throw up! Just open you mouth gently," Dash commanded. Stitch Jr. did so and Dash was holding his mouth, like he was pushing the mouth up. People started to cheer. Back at the wash, Jack was yelling in the phone, "Turn your TV back on! Why are you turning it off?"

Dash 'sucker-punched' Stitchy and 'threw punches' at Briar Rose and Scorpio Jr. when he noticed Evil Lilo, Evil Stitch, and a few other Trogs coming his way. Evil Stitch grinned evilly.

"This is it, you guys," he whispered to the Trogs, who were lying on the ground.

"The Terminating Trog?" Scorpio Jr. asked excitedly.

"The Terminating Trog," Dash confirmed. He grabbed the boys' feet and Rose's wisps (does she have feet?) and tried to lift them, with some trouble.

"Uh, a little help, dudes?"

"Oh, right, our bads," Scorpio Jr. said. They lifted their bodies some more so Dash could fully lift them.

"Are you not entertained?" Dash said, getting the crowd all wound up.

"You can't handle the truth! You had me at 'hello'", Das said. Glowworm and Violet slapped their foreheads and graoned, "Oh, no! Not again!"

Dash then started to spin the Trogs around and he let them go. They flew into a jumbotron, causing it to explode. They then started to slip and fall into the abyss.

"Curse you, Trogslayerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" they screamed. As they ran to a giant gutter they continued to scream and cause a big bash at the end. They listened and heard the crowd start to cheer. They made a thumbs-up sign and disappeared in the gutter.

Dash looked triumphant at the cheering crowd and looked at the Anti-Toons and Trogs, who were positively shocked.

"And you!" he pointed at Evil Lilo and said, "you tell Don…Lameroy that I never, ever, never ever want to see another Trog here…again!"

This scared the gang that they ran off, with Evil Lilo complaining, "I think I just soiled myself!"

Everybody was either cheering or chanting, "Dash Parr! Booyah-eh! Dash Parr! Booyah-eh!"

Dash was joining the chant when Mandy snuck up behind him, turned him around, and kissed him on the lips! (Again, totally NOT Mandy. But, work with me!)

Yin looked at the screen just in time to see the kiss. She was so angry that her hateful aura filled the room, making everybody fear her.

"You all, come with me!" she said, getting up. Jack was about to protest when Yin death-glared him and he backed down. She and the others went back to the garage.

* * *

When Dash arrived at the garage, he could see his Trog buddies behind a screen, looking like they were dressing up. His pals and Yin could be seen on the couch. Yin was hiding her face in a newspaper as Dash said, "Wassup, Stitch Jr., Scorpio Jr. and Briar Rose!" while giving them a weird handshake. He didn't even notice his pals, making them all except Yin feel a little hurt. 

"That was an awesome plan, you guys!"

"Yeah, and, when you punched us, the crowd was like 'Ahhh!" Scorpio Jr. said happily.

"And, hey, hey, hey, Casanova!" Stitch Jr. nudged, only making Yin angrier. "Did you see that kiss?"

"Please, I'd like to keep my private life separate."

"**Private!?**" Yin was mad! She threw down the paper and stormed up to him. The others preferred to stay out of this mess.

"Everybody in the world of **Fanfiction **saw you kiss that girl!"

"Hey, guys, please don't fight," Stitch Jr. begged, only to be stopped by Rose. He nodded and went back to what he was doing.

"Hey, Yin, put a smile on," Dash said, making a grin on her face. She swatted his hand away and growled, "Stop it! Geez, you're thick-headed! I just wanna take your big…dumb…dummyhead and just…" she punched her hand and made a face.

"What's the problem?"

"Problem? There is no problem? Ms. Perfect's the one with the problem!"

"Hey, what do you have against Mandy?"

"Not my lips." Here everybody except Dash gave a big 'Ohhhh!'

"Let me ask you something, Dash. Do you think she would love you if you were a nobody?"

"Nobody loved me when I was a nobody!"

"I DID!!" Dash stared at her. "This is probably better than Days of Our Lives," Mac whispered. Everyone inched away from him as Yin continued.

"Before the fame. Before the money. Before the lies. You were a somebody to me. Now, you're nothing. Just a con. A sham."

Just then, Stitch Jr. said, "Here we come! Ta-daa!" He and his friends came out. Stitch Jr. spray-painted himself brown and black and was wearing a blue

collar while Scorpio Jr. spray-painted himself white with black spots and was wearing a red collar. Rose had taken off her hat and tied her hair in a ponytail.

"**Scooby**," Stitch Jr. sang.

"**Snoopy**," Scorpio Jr. sang.

"**And Rosie**," Rose sang.

All three: **The Dragon Washing**

**Dogs and Human Girl!**

They struck a pose, while Yin and Dash stared at each other. The others didn't know what to say.

"Yin-"

"You know, just go. Because you're nothing to me," Yin said, as she turned away.

"Guys?"

The others looked down while Violet said, quietly but angrily, "She's right, Dash. You just don't understand."

Dash sighed and he walked out of the garage. Stitch Jr. looked at Yin with a worried expression.

"Yin?" GW asked.

Yin was crying. "I'm sorry, you guys," she turned to the Trogs and said, "I wasn't watching. Do it again."

Stitch Jr. walked over to her and nudged her. She petted him and looked at her friends. They looked at her sympathetically.

* * *

Dash walked out onto the city streets. He saw a jumbotron with an advertisement of him on it. 

"You can't handle the truth…" he's commercial said, "…you've got Trog breathe!" It shows him eating a tic-tac and winking at the crowd.

He just sighs. He walks over to his old neighborhood and sees Lock, Shock, and Barrel playing in the fire hydrant which they turned on, chanting, "Dash Parr! Booyah-eh! Dash Parr! Booyah-eh!"

Miss Wormwood appeared at her window and shouted, "Get out of here, you kids! Go on back home or I'll tell your boss what you've been up to!"

The kids groaned, but left anyways. But, not before spray-painting Carl, who had popped out of the trash can, into a rainbow of colors.

"Hey, what the…!" Carl started to protest, but when he took a look at what they did, he said, "Hey, this is cool! You should do this for a living!" He ducked back into his trash can. Dash chuckled. How he missed those days! He glanced back at the penthouse which was full of bright lights. He sighed sadly and started back to his new home.

When he returned, people were partying. But, he was too depressed to have fun. He ambled his way outside on the porch. Mandy, who was sitting next to an emo-looking guy named Piff, noticed him walk out and followed him.

When she got outside, she heard him say, "Yin was right. I'm nothing but a fake."

She sighed disgustingly and shut the door, saying, "Hey, hero. What's the matter?"

Dash looked down as she came over. "Let me guess? That little rabbit told you that she loved you?" She grabbed Dash by the collar and said, "Don't worry about her. She's a nobody. And so are those other losers."

Dash thought awhile and smiled. "I'm sorry, Mandy. But, I think we should see other people."

"Wait…you're breaking up with me?"

Dash nodded and looked down. When he looked back up, he yelped in fear. Mandy was glaring at him more evil than usual. A shadow had covered her face as she growled, "Let me make something clear.

Back at the party, Jack was getting his groove on, saying, "Go Boy Genius! It's your birthday!" when he and everybody else at the party heard a thumping noise that was repeating itself. They looked to see Mandy rapidly hitting Dash over and over again on the glass door. It was a wonder that the glass didn't break!

Everybody stared awhile until a fat guy in an orange jumpsuit named Jack Fenton called out, "Ha-ha, young love!" Everybody in the room laughed except Danny, who groaned, "Dad!"

Mandy had hit Dash one more time against the door before she left him out there, beat up. Dash managed to pull himself together and smiled (weird). He knew what he had to do.

**

* * *

**

**Dash: **Ouchies!

**Violet: **Well, that's karma for you.

**Anita: **I think we've learned an important lesson here today.

**Mandy: **That revenge is sweet and Hell has no mercy on a woman scorned?

**Anita: **…Exactly.

**Violet & Glowworm: **Read & Review!


	13. Yinnapped!

**GW: **This might be a short chapter, so sorry if it is!

**Halo: **Hurry up! I'm in suspense!

**GW: **Okay! Be patient! Here's Chapter 13: Yinnapped!

* * *

**Yinnapped!**

The next day at the Wash, Dash had some flowers, a box of chocolates, and a heart-shaped balloon in his hand. I bet you can guess who they're for. He passed his pals, who were scrubbing a Hungarian Horntail's tongue (it was secured safely, so it wouldn't hurt them) while Stitch and Scorpio Jr., and Rose, or 'Scooby, Snoopy, and Rosie' which they wanted to be called, were that the waxing station. 'Rosie' was doing all the work since Mitsuki, Lilo, and Goo were doting on the 'dogs'.

"Hey, Dash! Where ya' heading?" Bloo asked his pal.

"I'm going to find Yin!" Dash exclaimed happily, "I have to tell her…well, that I love her!" He took off again to her office. The group looked at each other happily and went after him. "Come on, puppies! You too, Rosie!" Mac called.

"Bark, bark!" Scooby (Stitch Jr.) and Snoopy (Scorpio Jr.) barked, since they were pretending to be dogs, and followed their friends. Rose followed them as well. The Trogs disguises were so good, that not even Lilo, who has spent her time with Trogs, noticed that they weren't alien experiments.

When the gang got to her office, they noticed that she wasn't there. Instead, they saw Jack in the office, along with Yang and Yuck, who were trying to take over her receptionist responsibilities.

"Dragon Wash," Yang said in the phone, "you get a dragon of a wash and the price…is very, very low."

"Oh, my God, you're worthless!" Jack shouted at his lackeys, "the saying is 'you get a dragon of a wash, and the price…oh my gosh!'"

"Dragon Wash?" Yang said as the phone, but Yuck interrupted him, saying, "Rhymes with gosh!" The rabbits were laughing as Jack kicked them out, muttering things like, "I'm going to put you in soup."

"Yo, Spicer! Where's Yin?" Dash asked.

"I dunno know! You tell me! She never showed up!" Jack said. Just then the phone rang. A few jumped at the sudden interference. GW looked petrified. "If a girl named Samara says she's looking for me, tell her I'm not home!" she shrieked, hiding behind Violet. Dash rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, is this Dash Parr?" came a voice. It was Evil Stitch! Evil Lilo was behind him.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"This is Evil-" Evil Stitch began, but Evil Lilo bonked him on the head, telling him to shut up. "Never mind. Follow these directions. Go to the top cabinet. Open it and you'll see a package. Open it." Dash did the what the Trog said to do. When he opened the package, he pulled out Yin's Chaos Emerald necklace!

"That's right, Parr. We've got your girl. Now, if you want to see her safe and sound, you'll come to the sit-down at Leroy's castle at 1PM today or else she'll be pushing up daisies."

"Will she be pushing up the white ones because I like those the best?"

"No! She'll be pushing up the dead ones!" This made Dash gulp in fear.

"Nod if you understand." Dash nodded.

"Tell me if you nodded."

"I nodded." Then, the Anti-Toons hung up.

"What's wrong, Dash?" Anita asked.

"They've got Yin." Everybody gasped.

"It's a classic villain move," Jack said, "they take away the thing you love most and use it against you." Everyone stared at him. "What? I am an Evil Boy Genius, you know."

"Or so he-"

"Shut your mouth, Glowworm666!" Jack said angrily. GW looked innocent as Dash turned to Stitch Jr. and the Trogs.

"Guys, I need your help to get Yin back!"

"We can't go back! My Uncle Leroy will be angrier than Hobbes when he's wet!" Stitch Jr. said, dropping his disguise.

"And our daddy won't be as pleased, either," Briar Rose added.

"Stitch Jr.?" Jack said, shocked to find his old boss's nephew here. "Scorpio Jr.? Briar Rose?"

"But, I need you guys! Please, you'll be in your disguises so they won't notice you. Please, this is my fault I got Yin mixed up in this mess, lying that I wasn't a real Trogslayer. I need to set things right." He looked at Jack who was staring at the boy.

"Wait. If you're not a Trogslayer and those are Scorpio's kids and Leroy's nephew, than I-" he flashed back to two nights ago, when he was on the phone with Leroy.

"Shut up, Leroy! Shut up!" he said to him, making Leroy growl angrily.

When it came back to the present, Jack flipped out. He went into freaking out mode and exclaimed to Dash, "Parr, please tell me it's not true! Tell me you're a real Trogslayer! Tell me that's not Stitch Jr. and Scorpio's kids! Please tell me!"

"Sorry, Spicer. But, then I'd be lying."

Jack calmed down and said, "Okay. The time is 11 AM. We've got at least 2 hours to figure out a plan. Huddle up!" When nobody huddled up, Dash cleared his throat and said, "Here's the plan without Jack's idiocy."

And, when Jack was done complaining (Glowworm and Violet persuaded him), Dash told the plan.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **There's chapter 13! What will be Dash's plan? Will they rescue Yin? Will Dash reveal his lies?

**Jack: **Why are you blabbering like an idiot?

**GW: **Mama's boy.

**Violet: **Immature children. Until next time…

**Goo, Mitsuki, and Lilo: **Read & Review!


	14. Sitdown Showdown

**GW: **Here it is, folks! Dash vs. Leroy!

**Dash: **Bring it on, fuzzball!

**Leroy: **(roars)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any char. or the Shark Tale plot. I also don't own a few OCs that appear except for my own.

* * *

**Sitdown Showdown**

At 1 PM, Dash, his pals, Jack, and the disguised Trogs set off for Leroy's castle. When they were all sitting in the dining room, Dash was sitting in the seat while everybody else was standing up, either beside him or behind him for a quick getaway;). Jack and the Trogs seemed very nervous, but not as nervous as the other Trogs were. They still didn't know that Dash was a fraud! When 'Scooby' and 'Snoopy' fidgeted, Shadeigo turned to Kixx and whispered, "He's got dog power to back him up."

"I heard Mage got beat up by a few the other day," Kixx whispered back.

When Dash reached for a spoon, the Trogs beside him backed away. When Dash reached for a fork, the others on the other side cringed as well. Dash decided to have a little fun with this, so he turned to his other side and yelled, "Boo!" This made the Trogs gasp and one, Clyde, fainted in fear.

Dash and his pals chuckled until Jack said, "Quit fooling around. I've worked with this guy long enough to know that he's scary."

Before Dash could reply, the doors came open and Leroy, with his Ant-Toon cronies behind him, walked slowly into the room. This made Stitch Jr. gulp. Beside Leroy, was another Trog that looked like an older Scorpio. It must've been Scorpio Jr. and Briar Rose's dad, Scorpio.

"So," Leroy started in a smooth voice, "this must be the famous Trogslayer. Listen to me, punk. I bring my kids into this world, I love them, protect them, and then, you just take them away from me. Then, you take my pal Scorpio's kids away from him as well. Do you think, do you even _think_ about the consequences of your actions?" Leroy sat down, sitting across from Dash. Scorpio was sitting next to him while Evil Lilo and Stitch stood on the other side. "You seemed so invincible, like nothing could harm you. Well, Trogslayer, I found something that _will_ hurt you!"

When he was speaking, a dish with a cover on it was brought in front of him. When he was done speaking, he lifted the cover to reveal Yin, all tied up and gagged. When she spotted Dash, she glared at him. Dash gulped, knowing from experience how deadly women could be. He then caught his cool and said, "I'm sorry, but I've never seen this girl in my life. Excuse me, miss. What's your name?" Yin just hardened her glare until a cool voice said, "I believe you do know her." It was Mandy! She had just appeared next to Leroy as a few Trogs checked her out. Rueben turned to her and said, "Hey, pretty lady. Are you single?"

Mandy just sighed disgustingly and rolled her eyes as she turned back to Dash.

"Mandy! We meet again," Dash said in an overdramatic way while Glowworm growled.

"You know, there's one thing I like more than money: **REVENGE!!!**" she said darkly. Kamek, one of Scorpio's kids, turned to his one of his brothers, Rusty and sighed, "I think I'm in love."

"It looks like you've met your match, Trogslayer!" Leroy said smugly, thinking he got Dash. Instead, Dash just laughed! It started out slow, then it grew. He looked at the others, hinting that they laugh as well. They laughed, although a little nervously. 'Snoopy, and 'Scooby' snickered in their dog way as well. Evil Lilo and Stitch started to laugh as well, but they were reprimanded by their boss, "What's so funny, huh?"

"I'll tell you what's funny," Dash said, "Scooby, take her out!" And just like that Stitch Jr. (Scooby) ran up and snatched Yin in his jaws and returned back to his place next to Dash.

Dash jumped on the table, beat-boxing to Can't Touch This and doing a funky dance. "What now, suckers?" Dash said, then he decided to gloat, "I'm in charge now, Lameroy. And I want to lay down a few rules." What he didn't notice was Stitch Jr. aka Scooby was starting to gag! The others noticed as Violet said, "Uh, Dash?" Dash apparently couldn't hear what she was saying.

"You don't move unless I tell you to move. Is that clear!?" Dash started moving up the table, pointing at several Trogs.

"Y-yes, s-sir!" Melty stuttered.

"Hey, Dash," Anita said, a little louder as Stitch Jr. gagged louder. Rose and Scorpio Jr. were by his side, patting his voice and telling him to hold it in.

"You don't talk unless I tell you to talk. Understand!?"

"Yes, sir!" Bonnie and Cassandra, another one of Scorpio's kids, saluted.

"Um, Dash. I think that's enough," Mac said, trying to hurry this up.

"You don't hyperventilate unless I tell you to hyperventilate. Clear?!" This made Clyde faint again as Dash stormed up to Leroy and boasted, "And guess what, Leroy? It's over. You lose. So, don't even let me see one of your boys and/or girls in **my** city again!"

"DASH!!" everyone on his side yelled.

"What?" Dash turned around, then his eyes widened right before poor Stitchy threw up not only Yin, but a few garbage that he had eaten (Trogs have stomachs made of steel, so they basically eat anything). Cannonball looked at a license plate hungrily, then stuffed it in his mouth. GW and Violet helped untie and un-gag Yin as Dash ran to her. "Yin, are you alright?" he asked.

"NO! He **ate** me!" Yin said, clearly upset.

"The horror!" Stitch Jr. said, revealing his normal speaking voice. Scorpio Jr. and Rose sighed, knowing their cover was blown. Leroy stared at the 'dog' and said, "Stitch Jr.?"

Stitch Jr., knowing his cover was blown, turned around and faced his uncle.

"Hey, Uncle Leroy." Scorpio noticed a resemblance in the two others and asked, "Kids?"

They looked at their dad and waved. The uncle and the dad got up and hugged their kids/nephew. Leroy looked at his nephew and asked, "What the heck are you all wearing?" The Trogs looked at each other and took off their disguises (in Rose's case, she just took out her ponytail and placed her hat back on). Trogs gasped in the room. "Hey, boss! It's Stitch Jr.!" Evil Stitch pointed out the obvious. "He and his pals were wearing disguises, so we couldn't recognize them. But, now we can!"

"No fake, genius," Bloo mumbled.

"Stitch Jr. are you crazy? Are you out of your mind!?" Leroy asked furiously. Malice turned to her sister and whispered, "This is probably the best sitdown I've ever been to." Her sis nodded in agreement.

"And what were you two thinking?" Scorpio asked his kids. "You're mother was worried sick!"

"Uncle Leroy, listen to me-"

"No, you listen! This punk killed your cousins, your own flesh and blood! Never side against the family!"

"Don Leroy, sir. It wasn't his fault. I'm the one to blame," Dash said.

"No, duh," Glowworm666 muttered, but Violet gave her a stern glare.

"What did I ever do to you?" Leroy asked. "First, you kill my children, then you turn Stitch Jr. and his friends into dogs and a human! I'm gonna kill you!" And with that, Leroy turned to attack mode, unsheathed his wand, and went after Dash, who was off like a bullet.

"You better go save your friend because Leroy looks serious," Scorpio commented.

The others took off after them as they explained the situation to Scorpio.

* * *

Dash had run through a window that was too little for Leroy and, fortunately for Dash, the Trog was stuck in the window.

"Get back here! I just wanna hurt you!" Leroy yelled, but then he heard a voice come from behind the wall.

"Well, well, well," came a quacky-like voice. Leroy turned to see Donald giving him an evil look. "Look who's stuck in the window." Then, Don turned around and yelled, "Let's go, comrades!" Just then, a bunch of creatures appeared and attacked Leroy. They all clamped on to his head, which made him angrier. He used his wand to blow up the wall and knocked all the creatures off him and commenced to chasing Dash. Dash lured Leroy to the Dragon Wash with the gang following behind.

* * *

Yang and Yuck are seen at the phone, trying to get the saying right.

"Welcome to Dragon wash," Yang started, "you get a dragon of a wash and the price…" he then saw Leroy coming right for the wash and yelled, "Oh my Gosh!"

"Hey, Yang! You got it right!" Yuck said, then looked around to see what his counterpart was seeing. He freaked out as well.

"Everybody out of the way!" Dash yelled to some workers. Workers and dragons alike were freaking out and running around everywhere in a panic. Dash ducked under some machinery, avoiding Leroy's teeth, claws, and magical blasts from his wand. Dash then got to the tower where Loud usually worked and activated the bubbles. Bubbles showered everywhere, making it hard for Leroy to see. Yin, who was standing near the bubbles was incased in one by accident. However, from Dash's height, he could see the silhouette of a Trog. When the Trog got closer to a clasp, Dash smacked the button for it down and the clasp grabbed hold of the Trog. Dash, thinking he got Leroy, got out of the tower and went over to the clasp to find out that it was…

"Stitch Jr.!?" Dash asked, shocked. In the clasp was our favorite little Trog instead of out favorite scary one!

"Hello," Stitchy said sheepishly. Dash and his pals sweat dropped while Anita slapped her forehead and muttered, "Oh, boy."

"Where's Leroy?" Dash asked when the scary red Trog himself popped up from behind Dash, sneering at him. Dash saw the look of terror on the others' faces and said in a shaky voice, "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"I have you now!" Leroy said as he fired some fire magic at Dash, who dodged out of the way. The chase continued until Dash spotted his sis in the tower. He nodded and lured Leroy to a nearby clasp. When Leroy was standing on the clasp, Violet slammed the button 'Emergency Button. For Emergencies Only!' and the clasp grabbed Leroy. A toothbrush popped out, brushed Leroy's yellow teeth, sprayed water in his mouth (which he spit out), and Billy walked over and put a little car thingie (I have no idea what those things are called that you hang from your rearview mirror) on one of his teeth.

"Thanks for comin'," Billy said blissfully, then preceded to scratch his behind.

"Okay," Yin said, still stuck in the bubble and hovering over Dash, "someone needs to get me out of the bubble. Today would be lovely, thank you!" Dash popped the bubble and caught her. They stared at each other until Juniper Lee pushed Yin out of the way and said, "So, Dash. You've just caught two Trogs in your grip. What are you going to do to them?" People started gathering around, cheering for him. Yin and the others looked hurt and started to walk away. Scorpio was trying to get Leroy out while Rose and Scorpio Jr. tried to help Stitchy (the clasps were Trog-proofed).

"Get me down from here so I can wring your neck, shorty!" Leroy yelled over the other voices.

"Uh, Dash? A little help, please?" Stitch Jr. asked quietly.

The noise was overwhelming poor Dash that he yelled at the top of his lungs, "**I'M NOT A REAL TROGSLAYER!!!!**"

Everybody stopped talking and stared at Dash. His pals stopped and stared at him. Glowworm and Violet smiled at each other, knowing that Dash learned his lesson.

"What?" Leroy said, breaking the silence.

"A giant elephant bone killed your children, sir. I didn't."

"Is that true, Stitch Jr.?" Stitch Jr. nodded. "Then, why'd you run off?"

"Because you'd never accept me for the way I am."

"We just joined him to make sure he was safe," Scorpio Jr. explained to his father.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with the way he is?" Dash asked. "So what that he doesn't eat meat? So what that he doesn't like destroying things? So what that he likes dressing up like a dog? His family would've wanted him to be himself and we all love him the way it is." Dash patted on the Trog's head. GW and Violet started choking up as Glowworm666 said, "I haven't been this choked up since Double D gave that speech in _Railaddin_." She turned to Hero, who was nearby, and said, "You treat that boy right, Hero! Never let him go!" Hero just nodded and inched away from the scene.

Leroy sighed, then said, "Can you let me out of this thing? I want to hug my nephew." Dash nodded and used his super speed to make it to the tower, push the button, and race back to the scene. The two Trogs walked up to each other.

"Uncle Leroy…"

"Ah, shut up and come here!" Leroy embraced his nephew. Toons 'awwwed' while a few villains just rolled their eyes. Jack turned to Yang and Yuck with tears in his eyes and said, "I've never told you guys this, but you're the best henchmen I've ever had!" Yang and Yuck went in for a hug that Jack was offering when Yuck, whose hands were lit, shocked Jack with his powers. Jack pulled away and was rubbing his shocked body.

"Oh, sorry, Jack!" Yuck said.

"Come on, let's try that hug one more time," Yang said.

"No, the moment is ruined."

When his pals came up to him, Dash said, "I'm sorry you guys got caught up in my lies. Especially you, Yin."

"Oh, come here, you big…dumb…dummyhead, you!" Yin said and kissed Dash which he returned. People were cheering happily except for Bloo, who complained, "But, **I **don't have anybody to kiss!" The others just sighed.

Dash turned to Leroy when they were down with all the sappiness and asked, "So, Leroy…does this mean you won't terrorize the city anymore. We cool?"

Leroy looked at Scorpio, who was hugging his kids. He just shrugged. So did Stitchy when Leroy looked at him. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Dash, you've just lost everything you've lied so much for. What are you going to do now?" June asked, starting to get on Vi's nerves.

"Butt out!" Violet said, but Dash stopped her.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea, if my 'manager' would allow it."

"Okay, what's on your mind, Parr?" Jack asked warily. Dash just smiled and told him what the idea was.

**

* * *

**

**GW:** And there's the chapter. What's Dash's idea gonna be? Find out in the last chapter. Until next time…

**Everybody: **Read & Review!


	15. Happy Ending

**GW: **This is it everybody! The last chapter of Trog Tale! In case you didn't notice, I switched the title to Trog Tale, so hope you like the switch! Enjoy!

**Sparky: **Yay! Last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **See last chapters

* * *

**The Happy Ending**

Dash was now in Spicer's office putting up what looked like a picture of his father when Yin walked in.

"Everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager," she said. It turns out Dash had asked Jack for a partnership. Jack had, surprisingly, agreed! He said because he 'was a nice guy'.

"I'll be there in a sec!" He turned to the pic and said, "Love you dad."

He walked out where everybody was and announced, "Parr and Spicer's Wash is open for business!"

Everybody cheered. Dash turned to a bus and said, "Hey, Ami and Yumi. Give us a little beat here, please." Two girls, one with pink hair named Ami and one with purple hair named Yumi, started to sing to the Car Wash song.

Ami & Yumi: **You might not ever get rich**

**But, it sure beats digging a ditch!**

Yin was at her desk when she hears Stitchy's voice. She looks up to see a lot of Trogs behind him. "Do you mind if we bring a few friends over?" When she shook her head, he said, "Let's go, you guys!" and they danced around with the others.

**There ain't tellin' who you might meet**

**A movie star or maybe even a big cat named Pete**

Jack, who was dressed like a rapper, was trying to teach Leroy slang.

"Yo, dog!" Jack said.

"Yo, yo what?"

"Yo, nothing! I said 'yo' first!"

"You didn't say yo first!"

"Yo, I did, yo!"

"If you say yo again, I'm gonna yo you!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Don't hurt me."

While the music was playing, Dash saw Stitch Jr., Scorpio Jr., and a few other Trogs dancing like rap stars while Donald and a few of the creatures danced as well. When they finished, they struck a pose and Donald said, "You got served!" This scared Sora and Goofy a little. Lock, Shock, and Barrel were busy giving a few Trogs a paint job. Some looked cool, but Barty was spray-painted to look like a clown, said angrily, "Oh, you think this is funny? What do I look like, a clown!? Huh?"

**Workin' at the dragon wash!**

**Workin' at the dragon wash yeah!**

While the rock stars continued singing the song, some pictures of the cast appeared on the screen with their names.

_Spencer Fox as Dash_

_Chris Sanders as Leroy, Stitch Jr., Evil Stitch, and Trogs_

_Stephanie Morgenstern as Yin_

_Grey DeLisle as Mandy and Anita_

_Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer_

_Scott McCord as Yang & Yuck_

_Daveigh Chase as Evil Lilo_

_Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee_

_Jamie Watson as Crazy Carl_

_Tara Strong as Glowworm666 and Briar Rose_

_Keith Ferguson as Bloo_

_Sean Marquette as Mac_

_And Sarah Vowell as Violet_

As the scene is drawing to a close, Yin could be seen giving a hug to Dash while everybody else is partying. The Wingull from the beginning of the movie (bet you a million dollars you forgot about him!) flew by and winked at the crowd as the scene went black.

* * *

The scene switches to Dash's old penthouse. The elevator doors slide open and Mandy appears.

"Dash?" she asked. "I know I was bad, but, come on; you've got to be crazy not to take me back."

"Did somebody say crazy!?" Carl suddenly popped out of nowhere with a rose in his mouth! He clapped and the lights went off, making the scene go dark.

**

* * *

**

**GW: **And there you have it! I would like to thank Wormtail96 for giving me the idea to do this and for letting him use some of his OCs. I think I might do a Pirates of the Caribbean or a Beauty and the Beast story next. What do you think guys? (Notices she is the only one in the room) Oh, well! Until next time read and review!


End file.
